


30 days challenge

by Silverstar1616



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, NCT 2020, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616
Summary: 30 days challenge, October + special.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 91





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new here so I have no idea how this works :)

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Cuddles. A thing, both, Mark and Donghyuck love doing. They aren't exactly the type of people who are dating to even cuddle. They actually found out about each other liking to cuddle when it accidentally happened - the boys were at a friend's house and the living room was full of couples, them both being the ones alone and single therefore they started to approach one another during the movie and in the end they were cuddled against each other, Donghyuck super snuggled in Mark's chest and the older had his arm tightly around the young boy's waist.

The boys aren't friends for that long but they are pretty comfortable in each other's embrace and after school they do everything they can to spend some time cuddling to relieve some stress provided by everything - school, parents, love life, well let's say life in general - and some of those times they end up talking about their concerns to one another. They can be considered cuddly best friends.

But oh well, school year is over and they are going to university this year and if they enter different universities it will be really hard to cuddle and rant about their days or even life therefore they only have the summer vacation. They think. And they want to make the most of it. 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Summer had begun like three days ago and it's been incredibly hot, however Mark and Donghyuck need each other - it's been a long time since they have cuddled, it's been like a week but it's too much for them. 

Even though the day doesn't matter, they decided to meet up on Friday and go for ice cream before going to Mark's house because it's more quiet and they can be comfortable enough. 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

"It's soooo hot outside!" the younger whines after entering Mark's house.

Mark smirks. "Just like me."

"Cocky much, huh?" Hyuck retorts.

"Eh, not when it's the truth!" the older says as a matter of fact.

"Uhm, it is true but you didn't have to be so blunt about it." says the tanned male rolling his eyes.

"It does not really matter now..." the older says as he sneaks his arms around Hyuck's waist, "Let's go to my room." he whispers and oh boy, it sent some shivers down the younger's spine. 

Mark pulls the boy to his room by his hand and pushes him onto the bed and Hyuck being super shocked by this, blushes madly. 

"Are you blushing?" asks Mark with a small chuckle. 

"N-no."

"You are! I can clearly see it!"

"It's your fault though." Donghyuck growls. 

"How is it my fault? I didn't do anything wrong!" the older defends himself. 

"Oh, but you did. You never behave like this..." Mark tilts his head to the side not understanding. 

Donghyuck huffs, "You're never... Uhm that i-impatient I guess..." 

Mark smiles. "Well I didn't know I could make you that flustered however it's good to know. Besides, I missed you quite a lot soooo I don't see the surprise." 

"I missed you too! Come here." a small tint of pink decorating Donghyuck's face due to Mark's first comment yet his arms are open, ready to receive the sweet yet impatient boy in front of him. 

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh shut up and come here, I know you love it when we switch positions!" that came out more as a whine, to which Mark chuckles yet he obeys the youngest' request, he is quite right and who's Mark to disagree?

𑁍𑁍𑁍

The two boys are super comfortable but uncomfortable at the same time. Comfortable because being in each other's embrace is the best place they could be and they missed it however uncomfortable because they are starting to sweat - it is too hot indeed even inside Mark's house, perhaps their bodies pressed together is overheating the both of them. 

"Hey Hyuck, wanna take a shower?" the called boy looks quite confused. "Just to freshen up a little, it's too hot. It will feel good." the younger boy now understands what Mark meant. 

"Sure, you go first though. I need time to detach myself from your bed." the older just laughs and goes away but he stops at the door. 

"But I thought you were coming with me." he pouts. 

"Mark fucking Lee! Go now." Mark just leaves laughing, leaving a super flustered Donghyuck behind.

𑁍𑁍𑁍 

Mark had finished his cold as fuck shower and enters his room with just a towel around his waist, his hair wet, the droplets of water which are running down his torso confirming, surprising Hyuck completely. 

'Hot.' the younger thinks. 

"Like what you see?" he smirks. 

"Actually, yes." he says still checking Mark out shamelessly. 

"Tsk tsk, go on and take a shower. Go go."

Hyuck just gets up snapping from his unholy thoughts and goes to the cold shower. 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

'It actually felt pretty great.' the younger thinks.

However, now, he has to go to Mark's room just like Mark had appeared some minutes ago because he doesn't have any clothes. 

He sighs and enters the room, surprised because he saw Mark still with the towel around his waist but his legs were open therefore he could see a bit of what he wasn't supposed to see - his cheeks go immediately red. 

"Oh you're back!" Mark says while sitting, a little taken aback by Donghyuck's natural tan slim body and his sexy as fuck wet hair. 

'Yeah and I just saw your balls.' Hyuck thinks. 

"Yeah, and now you're the one drooling."

"Have a problem with that?" Mark asks. 

"Hmm, let me think."

Mark gets off the bed, he grabs Donghyuck's arm and pushes him onto the bed again. "I'd rather not, your time is up baby." he smirks. 

"M-mark...?" 

Mark is hovering over Donghyuck, his towel almost falling. "What is it?" 

"W-what are you doing?" the younger says avoiding Mark's stare. 

"Nothing... Yet." Mark goes down and kisses the tanned boy's neck to which he moans lowly. 

"N-no, Mark stop please." 

"What it is baby?" 

'The pet name again, ugh!' Donghyuck thinks. 

"I-I'm not ready for that yet..." Donghyuck is embarrassed and Mark just smiles. 

"It's okay beautiful, I wasn't going to do anything to make you uncomfortable. I just thought I could make you feel loved, only a little bit." Donghyuck grins with rosy cheeks and hugs Mark making their bare chests collide. 

"You're still a little cold, come here!" Mark says switching their positions so now Donghyuck had his head on the older's chest and their legs slightly tangled - seems like the shower lowered their body temperatures too much. 

"Oh," Mark smirks, "this, off. I won't do anything I promise but I can't help stare at you, you are fucking ravishing!" so he grops the towel, pulls it harshly and tosses it somewhere doing the same thing to his. 

Donghyuck is so embarrassed, trying to cover himself but Mark stops him. He puts his finger on the younger's chin making them lock eyes, "Don't even try to cover yourself, you are fucking stunning, all of you. Just lay here and don't worry one day you'll be way more exposed than this." that's when Mark smirks, again, and Hyuck, for the nth time, blushes deeply hiding himself on the older's chest. 

'Cuddling like this is way better.' both boys think sliding to a deep slumber. 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still confused. I'll get used to it. :3

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙤

𑁍𑁍𑁍

"Ngh... M-mark..." the younger moans lowly.

"Haechanie, I didn't even do anything." Mark smirks.

"You fucking know my neck is hella sensitive." he glares at his boyfriend who chuckles in return.

Then Mark kisses Donghyuck's lips softly, "I know baby, but you also know that I love to tease you." 

The younger rolls his eyes but smiles and hugs his boyfriend's neck bringing him closer, somehow, leaving no space between them. 

"Yeah, I know. But enough chit-chat, kiss me!" he pleads, more like demands, standing on his tippy toes. 

Mark grins fondly, enjoying his baby's behavior, "So needy and cute, who am I to refuse a kiss from this magnificent creature?" 

"So chees-" 

Name a better way to shut your boyfriend than kissing him? Because that's what Mark did, smiling like a fool in love right after parting ways. 

"What were you saying?" Donghyuck just rolls his eyes. 

"That's not enough, I want more kisses." the younger huffs. 

"What princess wants, princess gets." Mark says smiling and Donghyuck blushes madly. 

There was only one time that Mark had called him princess - it's not that he didn't like it, he did, a lot, he just wasn't used to it and it made him feel some kind of way - which was when he and Mark almost had sex. That day Donghyuck told Mark he wasn't ready for that big step yet and the older assured him that it was okay saying 'It's okay princess, there will be plenty of times for that' - something in between those lines - and at that time Donghyuck turned red, Mark thought it was because of their hardcore make out session but in reality it wasn't just that. 

In conclusion, Donghyuck finds the way Mark calls him princess too hot and the fact that he just did it makes him horny - he might want to go all the way, today. 

Before Mark could kiss him as he had requested, Donghyuck grabbed his boyfriend's shirt bringing him down to lock their lips. The kiss started sweet and gentle, but the younger wasn't happy with that pace so he deepened the kiss involving his tongue, which surprised Mark but the boy responded with he same want. 

After some sucking and bitting, some hair pulling and also almost ripping their shirts off, the boys pulled away panting a bit. 

"Wow!" Mark says. 

"Y-yeah, wow." Donghyuck is embarrassed now, his cheeks turning a shade of pink, while his eyes wandered down to see Mark's hands inside his shirt caressing his soft tanned skin and that's when he got an idea. 

"Mark?" he calls. 

"Yes princess?" 

'There goes again my sanity.' they younger thinks. 

"Can you please, get up a little?" Mark tilts his head to the side, confused by his boyfriend's request. "Just do it, please. I want to try something new." Hyuck clarifies. 

"Ookay..." Mark then stood on his knees between Hyuck's legs. The younger sat up and to Mark's surprise, his boyfriend took off his own shirt. 

"W-what are you doing?" Mark's voices out lowly. 

However, Donghyuck has no intentions of answering he only tugged Mark's shirt and pulled it up removing it - the older is shocked but he doesn't complain, he is trying to see where Donghyuck would go. 

The younger gets up, pushes Mark onto the mattress and removes the older's shorts but he is interrupted by Mark himself. 

"Woah baby, easy there. What are you doing?" 

Hyuck huffs. "I told you, I want to do something new. Can you let me do it?" he pleads. 

Mark sighs. "How can I say no to you pup?" The boy just smiles, his cheeks a small shade of pink but he ignores it and returns to his previous job. 

He removes the older's shorts completely. Mark's erection is very prominent and he is so embarrassed. He forgot all about his embarrassment when he sees his boyfriend taking his bottoms off too. 

Haechan then climbs on the bed, straddling Mark. He leans down and captures his boyfriend's lips in a wet perfect French kiss. Tongues fighting, however when Mark was about to deepen the kiss even more, Donghyuck pulls away. 

"Make love to me." he pleads against Mark's lips with his eyes still closed. 

"W-what?!" 

"You heard it." the younger says, now looking at his boyfriend trying to read his expressions. 

"Are you sure baby? I don't want to pressure-" 

"You're not pressuring me. I want this, I want you. Please." he interrupts the older, practically begging. 

Without wasting more time, Mark turns them around hovering over Donghyuck, him between the younger's legs and that's when he removed the boy's underwear, his too. 

Before the younger could say anything, that he wouldn't because he was too focused eye fucking Mark, the older did it. 

"I have always been knew you were ravishing but not this ravishing. You are even more beautiful without anything on. Wow!" and right after Mark kisses his boyfriend's lips slowly. 

However it doesn't last long because some seconds after, the older starts going down to the younger's neck - kissing, sucking and biting, leaving love marks all over the boy's neck - and when he was done with Donghyuck's neck he goes down to the boy's chest doing the exact same thing but before going down, Mark smirks. 

Haechan that was already a moaning mess, more impatient than ever, opens his eyes to question his boyfriend to know why he stopped but the moment he opens his mouth to speak, instead he lets out a lewd breathy deep moan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his hands finding their way to Mark's hair. 

The older had captured one of his nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking a little hard while one of his hands play with the other which sent the boy to cloud 9.

"M-mark stop... Please! I need you so bad." he pants. 

"Is that so baby?" Mark teases, still playing with boy's nipples. 

"Yes! Ugh, if you keep--going on like this, I might cum." the younger pants. 

"Really? Then let's see you cumming only from this." 

𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙪𝙚𝙙...

𑁍𑁍𑁍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has the rest :)


	3. First time

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙚𝙚

𑁍𑁍𑁍

"Really? Then let's see you cumming only from this."

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV 

Mark kept with his ministrations, stimulating the younger's nipples even more to which Donghyuck could only respond with moans, pants, tight grips on the sheets, he would also buckle his hips trying to find some kind of friction to relieve a little of his frustration on his bottom half, but Mark never let him by holding his waist.

"Fuck- I'm gonna cum!" right after that Mark grabs the boy's cock stroking it and says huskily, "Then cum baby." and the boy did. 

"I didn't know I could cum just from that." he pants. 

"Now you know and be ready because this will hurt." Mark warns. 

"I know and to be honest, I don't care. I just want you." he says pulling Mark for a sweet kiss and after some seconds the latter pulls away. 

"Then suck them, I didn't bring lube because I didn't know we would be needing it." 

"It's okay." that is the last thing Donghyuck says before bringing Mark's fingers to his pretty mouth sucking them like he would to to a lollipop. Mark is truly into watching it and feeling it is even better specially because he had been thinking about his boyfriend doing it to his cock - one step at a time though. 

"Enough baby." the older guides his fingers to Donghyuck's entrance, entering two slowly. Hyuck hisses, "Are you okay baby?"

"Y-yeah, just keep going."

"You're the boss princess." after that Donghyuck whimpers. "So you like when I call you princess?" Mark smirks, thrusting his fingers in and out deep and slow.

"Oh ~ Y-yes." the younger moans, squirming. "More, please!" Mark then adds the last finger, pushing it inside and out. 

"If you like my fingers imagine my cock." Mark whispers huskily.

"Why imagine when I can actually feel it? Just put it in already!" Hyuck says, frustrated.

Mark just removes his fingers slowly and proceeds to lube his proud erected cock.

"Are you seriously teasing me?" Hyuck asks, losing his temper bit by bit.

"What if I am?" Mark teases again. Wrong move.

Hyuck smirks, "A good thing you were then." the younger gets up from the bed, pushes his boyfriend down and straddles him. Then, he starts to grind slightly and he gets the reaction he wanted, a surprise gasp followed by a groan from his teaser of a boyfriend.

He leans down, his lips in front of Mark's and he whispers, "I should be a bitch and tease you like you did to me but honestly, I'm too impatient to wait more." and without any warning he sinks down on Mark's dick. Both boys hissing and moaning at the sudden pleasure, Mark's hands found their way to the younger's hips and when Hyuck starts bouncing they would often go to the boy's ass to give it a light but pleasurable squeeze.

The younger was mostly moaning from pain, he was stretched - indeed - but it still hurts and Mark isn't necessarily small. He was bouncing rather at a slow pace however the older switched their positions again, making the younger lay onto his back. Right after he starts thrusting, slowly and deeply. 

"Are you okay baby? Do you want me to stop?" Mark asks carefully, making sure his baby is comfortable.

"I-it just hurts a little but I'm okay, keep going. Please, don't stop!" the boy whimpers and Mark nods.

The older keeps his slow pace, to his dismay but for the sake of his boyfriend he does it, however Donghyuck starts to meet the older's thrusts. "C-can you go faster please?"

And Mark doesn't need to be told twice, he places his hands on each side of his boyfriend's head and starts to push his member inside faster and somehow harder. Hyuck lets out a deep moan, "F-fuck, this feels amazing!" he is truly floating somewhere. 

"Baby, look at me." Mark asks his baby and the boy obediently complies.

The boys eyes lock with one another, Mark swears it is the best he's ever seen Donghyuck, small tears forming in his eyes, some faint drying on his chubby rosy cheeks, his lips swollen from all the previous kisses and Mark can't resist them, specially like that, looking all shiny and glossy, that's why he captures them in a sweet, needy, wet kiss. Hyuck just hugs Mark bringing his body close to the point where there is no more space between them.

All of a sudden, Hyuck pulls away, "I'm so, so close, deeper please." he says looking straight into his boyfriend's soul so the boy pulls his length almost all out and slams it inside deeper than ever, to which Hyuck jolts, his head backwards releasing a deep moan. "D-don't stop please!" the younger pleads once more.

His hands on the older's back, his nails sinking on the slightly sweaty skin scratching it. Mark just groans from the pain and pleasure, he surely doesn't mind - he knew he was pleasuring the younger so he wouldn't complain, ever.

"I'm close too baby." their eyes meet again.

Bouncing his head as a yes Hyuck pants, "I-inside please." Mark fastens his pace and when he feels the younger's hole clenching around his member and a whimper following suit, he knows the boy had climaxed and right after he does too, inside the younger as his request. 

Pants are the only thing heard inside the room that once was filled with moans, groans, whimpers and skin clapping. 

Mark pulls out, both hissing due to the slight overstimulation. "How do you feel love?" the older asks laying next to his boyfriend embracing him.

"A little sore," he chuckles, "mostly tired though. But I'm okay, I feel loved so everything's fine." he says and closes his eyes getting comfortable in Mark's arms.

"Good because I really love you." The older mumbles and kisses Hyuck's forehead.

"I love you too." Hyuck pulls the blanket up to cover them and snuggles again into his lover's chest.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best hand job.

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙧

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Donghyuck is currently laying on his bed waiting for Mark, a colleague from school, to start a project. Why didn't Mark come with him straight away? Donghyuck doesn't know it too. The black haired male has some sort of reputation and he must be doing something for the sake of that. 

'When will he be here?' Hyuck thought.

It has been an hour since school ended and they talked about starting the project today because the faster they start, the better. If Mark doesn't want to be seen with Donghyuck, then the latter doesn't want it either.

Earlier, when mentioned that Mark has a repution... well it's not a good one that you would like to keep, he is usually seen with a lot of people and not just being with them but with them. And Donghyuck is the nerdy type so their worlds would never collide if it wasn't for this stupid project as both of them describe.

Suddently the doorbell rang and Donghyuck gets up from his bed to answer the door, lazily. When he opens it, he sees the boy he has been waiting for the past hour. 

"Finally! What took you so long?" Hyuck asks closing the door.

"My dumb friends wouldn't leave me alone. Now let's get to work I want to finish this as soon as possible." 

The tanned male rolls his eyes, "I must warn you that science isn't my best subject."

Marke then looks at him with a 'what the fuck' face, "Thought you were a nerd?"

"I just said it's not my best one. To be honest, I am just not fond of it." the boy shrugs.

"Okay, got it. Where are we going to do it? When do your parents arrive?" 

"My room, they won't be here for all weekend so there is no one to bother us." Hyuck clarifies. Mark just nods. "Follow me." so the boys go to Donghyuck's room, Mark wanders around to see everything, "This isn't what a nerd's room looks like."

Donghyuck just rolls his eyes, again, ignoring the other's comment. "Did you just ignore me?"

"Yes? It's my mouth I can do whatever I want with it and it implies not answering questions I don't want to." Hyuck snaps.

"Feisty, I like it. I was just messing with you, man!" Mark jokes.

"Ha ha man, you're so funny." the tanned male answers sarcastically. "Well, let's start this bullshit. We have to talk about the male's reproductive system during adolescence."

It had passed like an hour, the boys were discussing the project side by side on top of the mattress, peacefully. That was until Mark questioned something weird, in Donghyuck's opinion. 

"Do you think we should talk about masturbation?"

"Excuse me? What's that?" Hyuck asks looking at Mark as if the boy had said some freak shit.

However, now it was Mark's turn to look at the other boy weirdly, "You don't know what masturbation is?" Hyuck just shook his head, "Are you for real?"

"Yes Mark, what's that? Care to explain so I can give you my opinion about putting it in our project or not?"

"Well..." Mark is embarassed, how can he explain that to a person he barely knows? Plus, he doesn't even feel comfortable enough to speak about these things.

"Yes? I'm listening." 

"It's embarassing to speak about it!" Mark whines.

"Mark, it's just us in here. I mean if you don't want to talk about it, is there a way that you can show me perhaps?" Hyuck tries to find another solution.

Mark blushes madly, he had three options, he had already discarded one that was explaining with words, yet the one he thought, right away, was jerking the boy off and not to show him porn or something like that.

"There is indeed, are you ashamed of showing too?" the tanned male was genuinely curious, so curious that Mark could honestly see the boy's eyes shining.

"Don't look at me like that! Are you really that interested?" the black haired male asks trying to avoid the other boy's eyes.

"Yes!" Hyuck says excited.

"Lay down then." Mark says simply, Hyuck did it without asking anything while Mark laid there next to him.

'Am I really going to do this?' Mark thought.

"Hyuck, before I do anything I want to ask you to not question anything, okay?" Hyuck frowns slightly however he agreed.

With the boy's consent, Mark reaches for Hyuck's clothed member palming it through the jeans. When the boy starts to whimper and squirm the black haired male whispers a breathy "Shhh baby." and starts to leave wet butterfly kisses on the boy's neck - nothing that would leave a mark.

When Mark felt a bulge he was quick to pull away from the other's neck to remove Hyuck's pants and underwear. Now exposed on his bottom half, Donghyuck tried to cover himself but Mark slapped his hands and the boy then covers his face out of embarrassment.

"Did I tell you that you could cover yourself?" Mark asks sternly.

"N-no..." Hyuck replies shaking his head.

"Then don't. Ready?"

"I guess."

Then, Mark took a good grip of the tanned males's cock and starts pumping it slowly for Donghyuck to get used to it. Well, as soon as Mark grabbed his hard dick he was already moaning with his head thrown back - the boy is sensitive.

Mark starts to stroke it faster, sometimes sliding his finger on the red and covered with pre-cum tip adding more pleasure to the act. Although he keeps his hand moving, his eyes were always focused on the boy's face and body language. Donghyuck is squirming and whimpering so much, Mark would be lying if he said he isn't turned on - as a matter of fact, he is hard as a rock - just by watching this scene unfold in front of his eyes.

Mark, that has been studying all Hyuck's features, his slight closed eyes, his cries and pants, his flashed red cheeks - his body temperature is really high -, snaps from his awe state when he felt a tug on his shirt pulling it softly like a lost baby would do - he thought it was the most adorable thing anyone has ever done to him and so he didn't resist it and coos at the prettiest boy.

"What is it baby?" Mark asks, he knows what the boy is going to say but he starts to stroke the now twitching cock faster earning more whimpers from the bottom boy.

"W-what is this feeling?" Hyuck asks between sobs, his knuckles white from gripping the sheets too hard.

"You're gonna cum baby, let it out." Mark answers looking straight in Donghyuck's eyes, "Cum for me." he whispers huskily next to the boy's ear, going down for his lips to meet the soft flesh of Hyuck's skin. That little sentence was like a trigger to Donghyuck, that was his cue. That made him cum, hard, moaning out Mark's name, messing the shirt he was wearing, some sprunts dirtied the older's shirt as well and Mark's hand was covered in cum too. 

While Hyuck was still recovering from his orgasm, Mark smiles seeing all the mess he made out of the younger. "You look really pretty like that."

"How so?" the younger breathlessly questions.

"Messy looks good on you, I imagine how would you look ruined though." Mark smirks.

Donghyuck blushes. "Stop! Let's clean up this mess." the older then smirks once more looking straight into Hyuck's soul and licks his hand clean surprising the younger who hasn't even calmed down from his previous embarrassment. "Humm, you also taste good as fuck! Damn." Donghyuck just smiles, still blushing furiously. Mark was also smiling, proud of his previous action - he got the reaction he was hoping for. 

Mark then interrupts the comfortable silence "Hey, should we put it in our project?" 

"Sure." Hyuck simply says. 

However when Mark moves to get up from the bed, Hyuck places himself on top of the older, supporting himself with his hands on each side of Mark's head, with a proud smirk on his face. Next, he lowers his torso to have his lips brushing softly against Mark's, his eyes flicker from the older's lips to his eyes real quick and that's when he speaks up. 

"Did you really think I had never touched myself? Sorry to break it to you baby but I do and I think of you while I do it. Thank you for the best hand job I've ever received though."

Mark's jaw just drops while he looks at the boy on top of him dumbfounded.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	5. Blow job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dare that went wrong... Or right.

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙞𝙫𝙚

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

"I dare you... Uhm, to kiss Jaemin, tongue involved!" the pronounced boy gasps, smiling right away. Renjun all red, goes on and does his dare.

Well, Renjun, Jaemin and Donghyuck decided to play truth or dare just the three of them, why? Because they didn't have anything else to do. Donghyuck decided to go matchmaker mode and get his two friends together so that then they could go after Jeno that is also their crush - seems like a mess but it's actually pretty simple. 

However it was a bad idea, why? Because his friends thought it would be funny to fuck him too in the game. 

So when Donghyuck's turn came, both Renjun and Jaemin looked at each other and smirked. Jaemin then decided to ask, "Truth or dare, Donghyuckie?" 

"Dare, I am not a pussy." 

Renjun and Jaemin's smirks grew. "Then, you have to give Mark a blow job!" 

"WHAT? NO, I am NOT doing that!" he crossed his arms in front of his chest clearly annoyed by his friend's dare. 

"I guess you are a pussy-" 

"I am not!" he hisses. 

"If you don't do it, you are. Also, you'll have to buy everything we want, for a week." Renjun joins. 

"That's insane! Ugh, if I do it how can I prove it I did it?" he asks. 

"Easy," Jaemin smirks. "record it." 

"OH MY JESUS, YOU FREAKY BITCH!" to say Donghyuck was losing his cool would be an understatement. 

"I'm kidding you little shit, we can just ask Jeno, he's Mark's cousin and best friend so it's no biggie." the pink haired boy shrugs. 

"UGH! Okay, I'll do it." Hyuck huffs. "I don't really have a choice." 

"Hell right, you don't." Renjun snorts. 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Monday came faster than any other usual Monday - that also comes really fast but that's not the point. 

Donghyuck has to do his dare during this week - at least they were nice to give him the week to complete the challenge - and to be completely honest he doesn't even know how to approach Mark - the boy is always with a resting bitch face, Donghyuck finds it hot but also intimidating, they never spoke so how the fuck is he supposed to suck him off? 

'Ugh! Couldn't they go easier on me?' 

Frustrated is a good word to describe Donghyuck at the moment. 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

The tanned male is totally out of it, he hasn't been able to focus due to his brain being stuck on the matter 'how to approach Mr. Mark hot as fuck but also unapproachable Lee?' 

He only came to reality when he bumped onto someone and landed on his butt. 

"Ouch!" 

When he looks up, he sees the one and only Mark Lee with his hand stretched for him to grab, which he did. 

"You should be more careful, not everyone is this nice." 

'And to think he was a total douche.' 

"Uhm, thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

Mark starts walking away but Donghyuck grabs his hand. Mark is surprised, after all they have never spoken to each other and they don't seem the type of people that would get along, one is quite the opposite from the other. 

"W-wait- uhm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I know that you and I are nothing alike but- I- I have a small request." the younger says, uneasiness slipping through the whole phrase. Mark raises an eyebrow, confused but also curious about the other's request. 

You know, they are quite the opposite but not only in personality wise or the colors they wear but also because of their 'status' in school - Donghyuck is a cheerful person, the sun of school everyone loves him, he is nice, friendly, fucking beautiful and an angel and everyone knows that; however, Mark is dark, he always has some kind of a dark aura surrounding him, he is unapproachable no one would ever talk to him unless his cousin/best friend, but besides Jeno no one knows anything about him, what a mysterious guy, and because of that, people assume he is rude or something like that, he is not. 

"Do you have time now? Or do you have classes?" the younger asks carefully.

Mark smirks, "Well, I do have classes but not that I care about losing one or two."

'Especially if I can look at your pretty face.' but let's leave that in your mind, right Markie?

"Then okay, let's go." Hyuck just grabs the older's arm, dragging him to the furthest bathrooms in school. 

However, Mark stops them in front of an empty classroom that is rarely used. "Where are we going?" he questions. 

"I actually don't know, just somewhere private." the younger rubs his nape, a little embarrassed. 

Mark enjoys the younger's reaction but he wouldn't say it out loud, he doesn't want to scare the boy away. "Name a better place than an empty almost never used classroom?" he says pointing to the said room. 

Hyuck smiles. "Perfect. Let's go then!" 

The boys got in and closed the door, but before they checked if there was anyone following them which wasn't the case. 

Now, facing each other it is getting hard to breath inside the room. Donghyuck is starting to sweat due to his nerves - his request is an odd one, he isn't sure if Mark would agree to it - and Mark is getting aroused - he likes Hyuck, the boy is loved by everyone and Mark isn't an exception, he has a soft spot for him, he always had, it was more like a turn on, definitely. 

Without stuttering Mark begins, "So what was your request? I am super curious. Also, don't be shy it's just us two." 

'Well, that's kind of a problem to me Mr.' the tanned male thought. 

Hyuck, playing with his fingers, whispers with the lowest and smallest voice ever, "Blow job." 

Mark tilts his head to the side, he approaches the younger, grabs his hands and makes their eyes meet, "Hey, I said no need to be shy. Go on." with the last part said he tightens his grip on the boy's hands in a comforting way. 

"T-this might sound a little stupid but," he pauses to sigh, "b-but, uhm, I have to suck your dick." he closes his eyes shut super tight and waits for a scolding that never came. 

But, Mark's grip on the boy's hands weakens, that's when Donghyuck opens his eyes and he was met with a shocked Mark. 

"Shit, I wasn't expecting that at all. I have to ask you something though." Mark says calmly examining the situation internally screaming and screeching. 

"O-okay." the younger is a nervous wreck by now. 

'At least he does not seem disgusted.' he thought. 

"Why would you ask me that?" 

Hyuck lowers his head, should he lie or tell the truth? 

He sighs once again, "It is a dare..." 

"Interesting, when do we start?" 

The younger shot his head up to meet an amused Mark, "So you're okay with this?" the boy is incredulous. 

'What the fuck?!' he thought. 

"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Mark questions. 

"Uhm, b-because I'm a guy and I never assumed you would swing to this side." Donghyuck replies with red cheeks. 

Mark chuckles. "I swing towards who I like, it doesn't necessarily need to be a girl or a boy. I mean it happened to be you." 

"Y-you like me?" Mark found Donghyuck's shocked expression the cutest thing ever, he couldn't help but coo at him. 

"Who doesn't?" Mark shrugs. 

"I don't know..." 

"Everyone loves you. You are the most adored person in this school. You shine the brightest. You are truly precious, Donghyuck." Mark says smiling, a rare sight to see and Donghyuck is mesmerized. 

"Y-you are so pretty when you smile." the younger boy says in awe, studying the older's features carefully so later on he would remember even the smallest details. 

Mark's smile never disappearing, he is currently staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him, adoration clear as water in his eyes. 

"Wait- why would, I assume your friends, make you suck me off?" Mark snaps. 

Hyuck, with rosy cheeks answers, "I might have mentioned a slight attraction towards you- just a small one, attention." he defends himself. 

"Yeah sure." Mark teases. "But hey, give me your hand." 

The younger frowns but complies. His eyes open wide when Mark places his hand on his owm crotch, now feeling the huge bulge. 

"H-how?" Donghyuck asks with big doe eyes looking at Mark. 

Mark giggles, "It's because of you baby. Now, work your pretty mouth for me okay?" 

"O-okay..." the younger mumbles. 

Then, Mark sat down on a random chair and Hyuck kneels between the older's legs. The younger reaches for Mark's belt, unbuckling it quickly next, Mark got up just to remove his pants and his underwear making the younger's work easier. 

Mark's cock stood there, proud and hard as a rock. Hyuck's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "What is it baby?"

"Uhm...n-nothing." the boy stutters.

"Are you sure?" Mark smirks.

"Yes." Hyuck answers, still in daze by the older's dick. His mouth was salivating to just the vague thought of sucking Mark off. The sad part was that he wouldn't feel it in his ass. 

"Pup? Are you there?" Mark asks concerned, seeing the boy absent mentally.

Hyuck blinks some times, apparently he was somewhere else, "y-yeah, I'm sorry!"

Before Mark could protest or ask anything else, Donghyuck took the older's cock inside is wet and warm mouth. Taken by surprise Mark opens his mouth to moan out loud however he prevented himself by biting his hand - he doesn't want to be caught, not when Hyuck's mouth feels like heaven, yet hell at the same time.

Mark's other hand goes to grab the younger boy's hair. Whenever Hyuck would go deeper Mark would also keep the younger's head in place and buckle his hips so he would take him whole. Hyuck would only look up to the older and hum everytime to pleasure Mark even more, his hands going inside the black haired male's shirt feeling his abs. You could say Donghyuck is enjoying his time with Mark, even though he isn't the one receiving any kind of direct pleasure.

"S-so good baby." Mark moans. 

The little praise ignited something inside the younger who started to bob his head faster making sure to keep his eyes locked on Mark's. Lust evident in both but there was also a little sparkle of something else - only them know what it is though. 

"Fuck- I-i'm gonna cum!" Mark groans when he felt the familiar yet different tight knot in his stomach.

Quickly, Donghyuck starts to suck the tip as hard as he could swirking his tongue on it, stroking the rest faster for the older to reach his breaking point. Seconds later Mark did, cumming inside Hyuck's mouth with a loud moan forgetting completely he was inside a room still in school.

When the older came back from his mind-blowing orgam he looks at Hyuck that seems like a lost puppy still kneeled between his thighs, Mark was about to coo at him but he frowns instead. 

"What is it?" the tanned boy asks tilting his head to the side, seconds later he understood "oh, I swallowed it all. By the way, you taste amazing." He grins.

'Fuck, I might get hard again.' Mark thought.

The older just got up and put his clothes back on, he stretched his hand for Donghyuck to grab and once he did, Mark pulled him up. The older then sneaked his arms around Donghyuck's surprisingly small waist, bringing him closer - having no space left between them. "Come to my house after school?" 

"O-okay." Donghyuck agrees and before leaving he left a quick peck on Mark's lips and left giggling, leaving a smiling Mark behind.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	6. Clothed getting off

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙞𝙭

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Mark and Donghyuck are currently inside a limousine sitting face to face. They don't get along very well that's why when they were invited to a friend's wedding that same friend thought it would be a good idea for them to be inside the same vehicle so that they could try and get along at least for the day. The boys have been like that since high school and no one, and I mean no one, knew what happened for them to be like that because everyone knew they were pretty close before. 

Right now, they are intently glaring at each other. Mark sitting down comfortably with open legs massaging his thighs in the process, never taking his eyes fom Donghyuck's. He smirks when he sees the younger take a quick glance to the middle of his legs, it only took a quick second but Mark caught it anyway. 

Donghyuck could clearly see Mark's smirk and he knows why he has it plastered on his damn attractive face. 

"See something you like?" the older breaks the silence, still smirking. 

"Maybe." Donghyuck answers bluntly, rolling his eyes. 

"Do you want it?" 

"What?" 

"To where were you looking? Do you want it?" Mark asks again. 

"Mark, we promised we wouldn't do this anymore." Donghyuck reasons. 

"Haechanie," the older whines, "don't be like that." 

"Don't call me that please."

"Why? You used to love it." Mark pouts. 

"Yeah, used to, things change. It's in the past." the younger remarks. 

"There are things that never change." 

"Like what?" Donghyuck scoffs. 

"Like my feelings for you." Mark says making Hyuck blush surprised and look away. "Seems like yours never changed too." 

"Shut up."

"Make me." 

"Oh and I will." Donghyuck gets up from his seat and wiggles his plump ass to Mark's lap, sitting there instead. 

"How will this shut-" then, Mark is interrupted by his favorite pair of lips that he hasn't tasted in so long however they taste just like the last time he kissed them. He is quick to respond and glue his hand to Hyuck's face. 

Yet Hyuck pulls away, "I-i thought we wouldn't do it anymore..." Mark stutters.

The younger just looks at Mark and placed his hand on top of the older's, closing his eyes just feeling Mark's touch on his skin. "Y-yeah."

"I can't deny that I've missed you... these lips," the older says eyeing Donghyuck's pink lips, "still taste the same." Mark finishes and kisses the boy gently but Donghyuck wants more, he needs more so he deepens the kiss grinding softly. A moan eruptes from both boys throats, it was muffled by their make out session, but Donghyuck doesn't stop, actually he keeps grinding - harder with each forth and back movement.

Pulling away with their foreheads still pressing to one another, Hyuck whispers with his eyes still closed "I've missed you too."

"Then show me how much you've missed me." Mark mumbles against the younger boy's lips.

"M-mark, we can't right now." he stutters.

"You started this baby, go on. It doesn't actually need to happen... again."

Hyuck blushes, "But we are going to get dirty..."

"Who cares? Just move those pretty hips for me, okay?" the older asks huskily attacking Donghyuck's neck with his swollen lips, one of his hands resting on the boy's hips and the other still resting on Hyuck's cheek.

Donghyuck, guided by lust and maybe something else, starts to rock his hips back and forth making their clothed members to touch each other. They let go of themselves as Hyuck keeps with his actions each time harder and faster trying to reach his high fast. They didn't know how long it would take for them to reach the wedding so it's better to have a little time to compose themselves before leaving the limo.

Their moans are interrupted as Donghyuck captures Mark's lips in a sloppy, heated kiss, his arms around the older's neck while his hands go to Mark's hair. The older boy just hums, delighted, enjoying the feeling of the boy's fingers lingering in between his black hair locks.

Suddently, Donghyuck pulls away "I'm gonna cum..." he pants.

Mark grips his waist pressing the boy harder onto his lap - he is also close - creating even more friction.

Some minutes and moans later both boys are cumming, inside their underwear, shuddering a little as they ride their highs. Panting they lock eyes.

"I'm sticky and uncomfortable but it was worth it." Hyuck smiles.

"When are you going to give me a chance?" the mood becoming serious at the question asked by Mark.

"I- don't know Mark. You know it's hard for me."

"Just be with me, you have known my feelings for years and I know yours too." he says hugging Hyuck's waist burying his head on the boy's chest.

Donghyuck just starts playing with his hair, soothing Mark so much that he could fall asleep. "It's about time right?" he asks with a sigh.

"Yes! Are you for real? Like, you aren't tricking me right?" Mark asks, his eyes shining, adoration and fear present in them.

"Of course I'm not kidding. I'm coming with you to your house after this." Hyuck grins.

"Then," Mark's aura changes completely, "be prepared to not be able to walk tomorrow." he smirks.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	7. Half dressed

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

"Mark?" 

"D-donghyuck?" Mark is panting.

"Why are you calling me? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" it wasn't usual for the older to call the petit boy, thus the reason Donghyuck is bombarding him with questions. 

"I-i- actually need you." his voice sounding so deep for some odd reason.

"Are you sick or something?" the boy concludes.

"You could say that."

"I am coming over then, see ya in twenty." and he hungs up.

Donghyuck hurries to go to Mark's house. The boy didn't seem that good by his hoarse voice over the phone and the younger wants to check up on him as soon as possible.

𑁍𑁍𑁍

With his own key to Mark's house he gets in and goes straight to the older's room. Mark is laying on his bed, heavily breathing, red cheeks and sweating. 

"Damn Mark, what happened to you?" the younger asks approaching the bed to check the temperature of the boy lying on the bed covered to his neck.

"H-hyuck, I swear it's not what you think!" Mark hurries and sits up, the blanket falls exposing his bare torso. Donghyuck looks- more like stares at his friend's upper body slightly drooling but he snaps back and answers, "Huh? Aren't you sick? You seem very sick!" he says worried.

Mark had noticed his stare before but he decides to ignore it for now. "I am not sick but I don't feel so good..." 

"Okay... Do you need anything? I can bring it to you." he assures.

Hesitant and avoiding the younger's eyes, Mark says "I- uh- I only need you."

"Huh? What do you mean? Do you want my company?" the younger is surprised, his eyes wide open waiting for Mark to reply.

"Yeah, kind of..." 

"Mark, just say what you need!" the younger snaps.

Hearing that made Mark act immediately and so, he grabs Donghyuck's hand bringing it to his dick under the cover. However Donghyuck pulls his hand back and yanks the said cover off the bed and the sight uncovered was amazing - at least in Hyuck's opinion. Mark's big cock full on display as he had some black shorts to his mid-thigh.

The older is bewildered, he never thought that his tanned and beautiful as fuck friend would do that, he was waiting for a push and a lot of curses - he will receive curses in a bit but he will definetely like them.

"Mark?" Hyuck calls looking at the older's dick.

"Y-yes?" he stutters.

"How exactly do you want my help?"

"Does it matter?" the older asks carefully.

"Yes. I am willing to let you cum in my ass so it does matter."

Mark blushes but also answers, "Your ass it is. Please!"

The younger laughs at his friend plea. He is already hard, Mark really is stunning for him not to be.

'Was he sculped by Gods or something?'

Without further discussion Hyuck removes his pants and boxers just leaving his shirt. He straddles Mark who gasps at the view up close and at the contact of their bare members. The younger unbuttons his shirt leaving it like that, his tanned skin all on display for Mark to play with and mark it as he pleases. 

"No need to prep me, I fingered myself at home before coming." 

"Can you be hotter? Fuck!" Mark says and smacks the boy's ass cheek earning a moan and a giggle.

"You like that? Kinky." Mark smirks.

"I am, what about it Mr. Shy?" now, Donghyuck is the one smirking but he is tired of waiting for Mark to do something, so he grabs the older's cock, he aligns it with his already stretched hole and lowered his ass on it moaning at the burning but pleasurable sensation and Mark? He is also moaning, Donghyuck is tight and warm - if he hadn't waited for so long for Hyuck to let him fuck this gorgeous boy he would have cummed by now.

"A-are you sure you fingered yourself? You are tight as fuck, ah ~ you feel so damn good!" he groans.

Obviously the younger enjoys Mark's comment but he chooses to ignore it and just bounces up and down, grinding too. 

He is hugging the older's neck and Mark has his hands on the boy's waist sometimes going down to squeeze the smooth and plump skin of Donghyuck's ass. However, Mark looks at the beauty in front of him and to pleasure him some more he captures one of the boy's nipples in his mouth sucking it a little bit, maybe too harsh, swirling his tongue. Because of the sudden action, Donghyuck arches his back and whimpers due to two things - one being the amazing sensation he was receiving from Mark's mouth and the other being the feeling of Mark's cock touching the most sensitive spot in his body.

"J-just like that! Mark- harder please!" he whimpers.

Mark, then, pushes the boy onto the bed and starts pounding into him as hard and as fast as he could, hitting his prostate every fucking time. Hyuck could only moan, whimper and cry out, he feels so freaking good he had never been fucked this hard before, it surely feels amazing.

His messy hair was everywhere, cheeks crimson red, lips a little too red too due to him bitting them preventing his moans from getting louder, some tears in his eyes threatening to fall, his small hands gripping the sheets so tight that his knuckles are white, back arched and then he says, "I-i am so fucking close, don't stop!"

"Me too, fuck!" he moans, the familiar burning sensation of his climax approaching fast, his groans getting deeper, his breathing is a mess, he is a mess and as a cue, Donghyuck wraps his arms around his torso scratching his back and his legs found their way around the older's waist, somehow making Mark hit deeper and after that Donghyuck cums - his body quivering as Mark shoots his load deep inside - due to the younger's clenching hole.

After coming down from their hard climaxes, both boys lay on the bed panting a little yet Donghyuck interrupts their silent moment.

"We should do this more often."

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	8. Skype sex

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙚𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Corona virus is the shittiest thing both Mark and Donghyuck have to live with, since birth. They hate quarantine, why? Because they can't go out and, most importantly, because they can't be with each other. 

The boys are used to be with each other everyday and now it suddently stopped. They miss each other so much and the only thing they can do is text, call and videocall. Although it isn't the best thing ever, it is definitely better than nothing at all. 

There is another problem. Mark and Donghyuck used to fuck almost every single day. They would do it anywhere: the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, the bedroom, a closet where they would fit together and it didn't matter which house would be, they would fuck anyway. Well, when they couldn't at home there are plenty of options outside.

It's been a month since they did it and they are going nuts, jerking off doesn't feel the same - not even close, sadly.

Right now, they are talking through skype, just complaining about the whole virus situation and about how much they miss each other, not just sexually though. 

"I miss you so much, goddamn!" Mark says frustrated.

"I miss you too. I miss your cock too..." Hyuck answers, his last words in a small voice hoping Mark would hear them yet at the same time wouldn't, but he does.

Mark looks at the screen and asks, "What was that baby boy?" he arches an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I said, I miss your cock... And the truth is that I miss you fucking me hard and deep, just how we both like it. I miss you making love to me nice and slow, making sure to pour all your love for me into it. I miss when you tie me up and edge me or over stimulate me as a punishment for pushing your buttons. I miss your lips all over my body. I miss you, all of you!" Mark smiles at his boyfriend's little speech, feeling loved easing his frustration a bit because he honestly feels the same way.

But, before he could utter a word, Donghyuck speaks again, "And jerking off doesn't feel like anything close to what you do to me. You know my body so well and you feel so much better than when I am the one doing it, all by myself, no help. You aren't even watching me to at least push me over my limit." he sighs, "I wish I could have you on top of me now, fucking my tight hole raw and hard with one of your hands around my neck and the other gripping my waist hard to keep me in place praising me for being a good boy taking your cock so well. Is thay too much to ask?" 

Mark is shocked and hard, his boyfriend's blabbering made his cock wake up. He puts his laptop where Donghyuck can see his dick. The boy wasn't looking at the screen at the moment but that will end soon.

"Baby?" he calls. Hyuck just hums and Mark proceeds "look at me please." 

"What is it? I know I'm needy- well shit! Why do you look bigger? Ruin me please!" 

Mark chuckles once again, it's funny seeing your boyfriend so desperate, wanting to be fucked and those thoughts the boy exposed are making his dick harder.

"Why are you hard though--oh I did it right?" he makes a weird face, you could mistaken that for an apology face.

"Yeah you did, but you are gonna help me." Mark smirks and Hyuck gulps.

"H-how so?"

"Strip."

"Okay..." the smaller boy is getting excited, every part of his body is tingling. The demanding tone, his boyfriend's hard dick and Mark's stare are all messing him up. Also, what would Mark ask him to do? He is so curious.

Once naked, Donghyuck waits for the next command.

"Baby, you will do everything I say, okay?"

"Y-yes."

"Good boy, now relax!" Mark removes the rest of his clothes, giving Donghyuck the view he has been missing for the quarantine time. He is drooling but who cares? He certainly does not, it's his boyfriend so why would he care to stop? 

"Baby? Are you with me?"

"Yes, yes." he assures. 

"Focus only on my voice." he says. "I want you to finger yourself for me." Mark says stroking his cock lazily.

Donghyuck doesn't need to be told twice, he sucks on his fingers - his lube long gone, why would he need it if he doesn't fuck ? - coating them nicely and then he opens his legs wide for Mark. The older has a really good view, he can see everything. After making sure Mark id watching everything he does, the younger enters two fingers moaning slightly.

"Two already? Someone's needy." Mark says with an amused expression. 

"Very, now shut up." he moans out.

"You look so pretty," Mark praises, "put one more." and his boyfriend just complies, moaning louder than before.

"How do you feel?" Mark asks, jerking off at a slow pace enjoying the expressions portraid on Hyuck's face. 'Gorgeous. Absolutely stunning.'

"G-good ~"

Mark is drowning in Hyuck's moans bit by bit, "Deeper." he pants huskily, accelerating the strokes on his cock. 

Donghyuck obeys and, wow, does it felt amazing. His thighs shaking at the sensitive bundle of nerves hit. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moves his hand faster rushing to approach his high faster. 

"Can I- can I touch myself?" he asks Mark, whimpering slightly.

"Yeah baby, go ahead. I'm really close." Mark groans through the line.

Receiving the permission he needed, he starts to pump his leaking dick at the same time he has been fingering himself. Some strokes later he cums all over himself, moaning a little louder than he should. However that is all Mark needed to follow suit and reach his climax too.

After that, the only thing heard on the line was pants, both trying to steady their breathing. Untill someone breaks the silence.

"Keep it down next time." Donghyuck snaps his head to the source of the voice and embarrassment fills his cheeks, "Get out!!!" and the other boy does.

Mark on the other side of the screen asks, "Jaemin?"

"Y-yeah."

"It's okay baby, it's not like it never happened before. Look, go clean up and then text me, okay?" 

Hyuck is embarrassed again, remembering previous not so appropriate enconters but he nods. 

"You're cute, see ya baby."

"B-bye love."

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	9. Against the wall

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙚

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Mark is angry. He really is. Why, you ask? Well he is not very fond of people approacing Donghyuck but he could manage for the sake of their friendship but kissing? That's a whole new story.

Mark has been crushing on Hyuck since last year, they are roommates and since the tanned male has always been so nice and attractive to the older boy, Mark couldn't help but fall in love with him. He had denied it, many times inside his head, but he has to admit it, he is getting pretty obvious. 

He is currently pacing back and forth on their living room, about to explode when he hears the front door close. "Hey Mark- are you okay?"

The second Mark lays his eyes on the boy, Donghyuck felt so small - his gaze is so strong and the younger doesn't even know what happened for Mark to be like this. As a cue, the older steps closer to the smaller male. Donghyuck couldn't understand a thing but judging by Mark's stare it isn't good so he steps back. That until he couldn't anymore because his back hit the wall. And grabbing the oportunity, Mark cages his gorgeous roommate between his arms.

"M-mark, what are you doing?" he stutters.

"No Donghyuck, what do you think you are doing?" Mark reverses the situation.

"What do you mean?" his voice small.

"You're right, you have no clue." the older chuckles bitterly, hating the taste of his own words. "You have been messing with my head and heart so much and for so long, only I know how much it hurts to see you, without being able to touch and feel you and having all of you to myself and me only. How much it hurts to not be able to give you the world and not be able to call you mine. How much it hurts and angers me to see you kissing some other dude. Oh Lord, how I want to punch him in the face." he says holding his fists onto the wall. 

"M-mark..." he stutters lowly. 

"I hate it, I hate the fact that I can't be the one kissing you." he says caressing the younger's cheek fondly - his anger replaced by sadness. 

"But you can..." the younger mumbles, leaning onto the soft touch. 

Mark is surprised, is his hearing okay or is he hearing things? Maybe he is so deeply in love that he has started to hallucinate. 

"Excuse me?"

Donghyuck sneaks his arms around the older's neck and kisses him. Nice and slow, enjoying the taste of Mark's lips. It feels so much better to kiss him than just staring and craving them. 

Mark places his hands on the younger's waist, wanting to feel him as close as possible. 

Thinking it is just an innocent kiss Mark pulls away, but his beautiful roommate has other plans. 

Instead of letting Mark go, he hugs the older's shoulders and jumps surprising the older boy. Donghyuck quickly wraps his legs around Mark's waist who in return groped the back of the younger's thighs. 

'Fuck, so much better than I thought.' Mark is having a hard time controlling his hormones and it's all Donghyuck's fault.

"Take me now, please!" the younger pants, lips swollen from all the kissing - that is messing Mark's mind even more. 

The older growls. "Fuck, do you know what you do to me?"

Mark lets go of the boy and turns him around, making the boy lean on the wall. Now, being behind him, Mark slips his hands inside the boy's shirt making them wander all over Donghyuck's torso. However he stops and just plays with the younger's nipples.

Donghyuck is getting lost in the pleasure. He is so lost that he didn't notice he is grinding hard against Mark's growing erection until he hears a groan right next to his ear - he must admit that was the hottest thing he's ever heard.

"Impatient baby?" the older asks with a raspy voice. 

"Very, please do something!"

"What do you want exactly?" Mark asks, a hand going down to the boy's ass and the other holding his torso. 

"J-just, fuck me!" he pleads. 

"Okay baby." in one go, Mark slides the younger's pants to his mid thigh, unzips his own and pulls his cock out. He spits on his hand and strokes his dick. Then he just slams it inside the impatient boy making him scream. No prep and cheap lube - well he asked for it and besides, Mark is still a bit pissy about the kiss with the the other boy.

Donghyuck is moaning and whimpering more due to the pain, his meal of a roommate is rough and harsh yet he loves it. 

"Want me to go easy on you?" the older asks a little concerned if the younger would be okay with him being the hardcore type.

"No, destroy me!" Donghyuck is the kinky type, maybe too kinky, Mark dude got lucky. He finds pleasure in pain. "Feels too good, you feel so good." Hyuck whimpers - he just can't shut up -, meeting the older's thrusts.

"I bet your other friend can't fuck you like I do." he whispers next to Donghyuck's ear huskily.

"M-mark- oh fuck ~" Lee Donghyuck is a complete mess, he couldn't even form a proper sentence without moaning or whimpering. Mark is all he ever wanted, he is attractive, sweet, protective of him and he fucks him so good. Damn.

Suddently, Mark stops and pulls out. Disappointed, Hyuck lets out a whine. "Calm down baby, I'm not finished with you." he smirks, Mark makes the younger turn around, he removes the boy's pants completely and picks him up, slamming the boy on to the wall and his dick inside again, hard.

Even if Donghyuck wanted to shut up he couldn't and his moans are getting louder which is a problem, for him though because Mark absolutely loves them. But, he tries to supress them and before getting scolded by the male fucking him senseless he starts crying - everything is so overwhelming that he can't take it.

His glossy eyes meet Mark's and he swears it's the most intense moment he has ever shared with anyone. "C-cum." it's the only thing he sobs.

"Go on love." Mark pants, loving the way Donghyuck is so messed up.

The younger boy cums too hard, dirtying his clothes but he couldn't care less and before passing out he mumbles, "I pushed him away." and everything goes black to the younger.

During all of that Mark reaches his high too, he pulls out and cums on the floor instead of the boy in his arms. Hearing that made his heart do a flip and a warm smile appear to his face so after that he carried his baby to his room, he cleaned him up and let him rest on his chest.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	10. Doggy style

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙚𝙣

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Donghyuck is at a college party, his friends convinced him, after a lot of arguments, to come. He is the kind of teenager that doesn't like parties and too much noise, he can live without it just fine and being here is really foreign to him.

He was following his friends one second then he wasn't following them the other second. Did he get lost or did they left him? Either way he went looking for the boys. But, he didn't find them, anywhere. 

He was about to sit on the floor and vanish from this world mentally when he feels a warm body close to his from behind and a strong cologne smell invade his nostrils. It is arousing. 

"What's a pretty boy like you doing here alone?" 

Now that the unknown person, that's definitely a boy, spoke, Donghyuck could feel a wave of shivers going down his spine making his knees weak. 

"I-i lost my friends..." he stutters. 

The stranger puts his hands on the boy's waist, connecting their bodies, "Do you go to college here?" and Donghyuck just nods his head. "Wanna come with me?" he nods again. 

This guy could be twenty years older than him or a rapist or whatever but every cell in Donghyuck's body wants him so he couldn't care less who this guy is. 

The male brings Hyuck to a random room. Donghyuck didn't even know there were rooms in here but okay, after all he doesn't even like parties. 

Hyuck gets inside and only when the other boy turns around it's when Hyuck sees his face and he has to call Jesus because boy, that's a ravishing and hot human being. 

The boy had locked the door and leans his back onto it. Now they could hear themselves way better and the sexual tension obviously increases but before doing anything the stranger speaks up. 

"What's your name pretty boy?" he smiles smugly. 

"For you Mr. Hot, it's anything you want."

The boy laughs. "I'm serious." he says but smiles finding the other's comment funny and cute.

"Donghyuck and yours?" He mirrors the boy's action. 

"Mark, but I prefer daddy." he smirks. 

It is Donghyuck's turn to laugh. "Fair enough."

"How come I've never seen you around?" Mark questions. 

"It's my first year, I don't know that many people and I'm a quiet person. I don't even know why I agreed to come to this party." Hyuck sighs and sits on the bed. 

Mark sits next to him, "I'm glad you did though." 

"Why-"

Mark captures his lips and he responds to the kiss immediately, letting himself get lost in the way Mark kisses. Mark pulls away slighly and whispers, "Hop on." and Hyuck complies attacking the other's lips immediately.

Donghyuck, unconsiously, starts grinding against Mark, both emiting sounds to the new found pleasure but before it gets serious Mark grabs the younger's hips stopping him. "If you keep doing that, prepare your ass." and instead of an answer, Donghyuck just smirks before kissing him hungrily and grinding again. This time, the older boy placed his hands on the plump ass, giving it a light squeeze from time to time just to hear the boy on top moan.

After a heating make out session, Donghyuck pulls away - both boys panting - and stands up. Mark is about to question but as soon as he sees the younger take off his shirt he only pays attention, watching every move the other makes without blinking. His dick is getting squeezed by his jeans, he is uncomfortable but he waits for Hyuck to finish. He doesn't want to miss any part of it. Mark is pratically drooling.

"You are fucking mesmerizing." he say, more to himself, yet Donghyuck hears it. He would blush if he was shy but it's not the case.

Completely naked, Donghyuck lays on the bed, his bottom up. He wiggles his ass, "Fuck me, Mark. Wasn't that what you wanted?" 

"Hell yeah." he says, striping. Once naked he makes himself comfortable between the younger's legs. "Want me to prep you?" 

"You don't need to." he smirks, Mark reaches for a condom - that he had inside his wallet-, sliding it on his dick and then, he pushes it to the boy's hole. "Ready pretty boy?" 

"More than ready." Donghyuck says, supporting himself on his elbows and arching his back even more. 

Mark places his hands on the boy's waist and pushes in slowly. Donghyuck moans each time Mark goes further. 

The older starts to form a proper pace, going hard and deep. Donghyuck is with his head above the clouds, his body is going overdrive already - Mark has been hitting his sweet spot for the whole time, the position really helps it and it's Donghyuck's favorite. 

Mark made both of them a moaning mess, and now he starts to speed up. His orgasm is approaching by seconds and he feels like Hyuck would cum too if he says he could. 

"Are you close baby?" he pants. 

"So-so close!" the younger whimpers. 

"Cum whenever." he says, his hand going to Hyuck's member to help him reach his awaiting climax. 

"C-cumming- nghh." his body shudders, his eyes closed shut, his honey like thighs trembling, his small hands gripping the sheets tightly as his cum drips from his hard cock onto the white sheets. 

His clenching hole squeezing Mark's dick so good that made the older orgasm and release inside the condom. 

"T-that was-" 

"Amazing." Hyuck completes and Mark just smiles.

Both collapse on the bed side by side, tired smiles on their faces. "We should repeat this some other time." 

"Agreed!"

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	11. Dom/sub

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

During Donghyuck and Mark's relationship, Mark, as the older and more experienced, was always the one that would dominate Donghyuck and don't get me wrong the younger boy loves it. He completely loves it, pure bliss - if you as him. 

However, lately, he feels the need to show Mark how it feels to be dominated, how the older makes him feel. He wants to put Mark in overdrive, he wants to help him reach the stars and float around. He is not quite sure how to but he will make it, specially when Mark makes him feel like he is on top of the world. 

The boys are currently cuddling watching Netflix on their shared bed until Donghyuck breaks the silencent room.

"Mark...?" he calls, almost in a whisper. 

"Yes baby?" the older looks at the gorgeous boy, quizzically.

Hyuck crawls up until his face is right above his boyfriend's. "I-i want to ask you... something."

Mark smiles frowning. 'Why wouldn't Donghyuck say it right away? We have been dating for quite a long time now.'

"What love? You can ask me anything you want."

"Uh... Can we have sex, like... right now?" he asks blushing yet he isn't blushing due to the question made he is embarrassed because of his next question. 

'I can do it!' he encourages himself.

Mark smiles, "If that's your request, why are you so red? It's not like we haven't had sex before." he rolls his eyes.

"But I have something else to ask you though." Mark frowns again but nods to let Hyuck know that he can proceed. "C-can I be the one pleasuring you?" his doe eyes staring at Mark in a pleading way that he knows it is impossible to deny. Also, letting Donghyuck in control could be entertaining. He will probably give up and beg Mark to touch him instead.

Mark sighs, "How can I say no to you, huh? Go ahead. I'm all yours. Play with me all you want." Hyuck sits up and straddles Mark, smiling like an idiot and then he captures the older's lips with his in a sweet kiss - just for the begining. Taking control of the kiss, Hyuck slides his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth who responds immediately intertwining their tongues in a blissful, breath taking kiss. 

They part ways, panting but Donghyuck goes down to his boyfriend's neck covering it with wet butterfly kisses all the way to the hem of his shirt and since the article of clothing is annoying him, he sits up and takes it off attacking immediately the older's chest with kisses and bites, often sucking it to add more pleasure and obviously marks of his wonderful job.

He can hear Mark's slightly uneven breathing, meaning he is enjoying. It is probably weird for the older to be the one reveiving this kind of attention. He moans when Donghyuck swirls his tongue on his sensitive nipple, also gripping to the younger's hair. Donghyuck smirks, he keeps messing with his boyfriend's sensitive buds enjoying his moans too much. "Feels good, huh Markie?" he teases.

"S-shut up!" he groans. Hyuck then thinks it is enough and goes further, kissing all the way down to the soft fabric of Mark's sweatpants. He is visibly hard and Donghyuck is salivating. His big, tasty and favorite lollipop ever. Whenever he finishes sucking it, he is always rewarded. 

He yanks his boyfriend's pants off the boy's body and guess who isn't wearing any underwear? Exactly, the one and only Mark Lee. 

Donghyuck does not wait longer and so he engulfs his boyfriend's cock in his warm yet wet mouth bobbing his head to the deepest he could reach even if he gags. His hands keep roaming around Mark's torso, his throat emits long hums to pleasure the older as much as he can and he knows it is working by the way he listens to Mark's curses and praises, the boy's hands gripping his hair tightly sinking his head somehow deeper but Hyuck has really other plans. 

Even though he is liking to be held by Mark, he is the one in control today. 

Donghyuck gets off of Mark coughing a bit, Mark's agressive, just a little though. He opens one of the older's drawers and takes a tie. "What are you going to do with that?" Mark asks, voice a little hoarse from all the groans he had released.

"See for yourself." Hyuck answers and starts to tie his boyfriend's wrists however the latter yanks his hands away. "Baby, I'm in control today. Give me your wrists." Mark scoffs but does it anyway. 

With his boyfriend's hands tied to the bed, Donghyuck could go back to suck Mark off and he does, just like before. A fast and deep pace. Mark is seeing stars. Donghyuck is sucking him like there was no tomorrow and his hands are traveling freely on his body. The boy's fingertips burning his skin to an excessive extent. "I'm gonna cum!" he pants. 

To make him reach his orgasm faster, Donghyuck decides to play with Mark's balls throwing the boy over the edge. Hyuck is quick to swallow everything before kissing Mark and grinding on him.

"How do you feel?" Hyuck asks with curious eyes looking at Mark innocently. 

"Very good, but it's weird to not be able to touch you." he answers truthfully. 

"Well, can you go for another one?" the younger asks curiously. 

"Sure baby." 

Donghyuck is quick to untie Mark and sink on his, again, hard cock. His hands on the older's chest for support as he bounces up and down, fast. Both moaning and cursing as the heat spreads through their whole bodies. Thin droplets of sweat forming as they keep rocking their bodies together. 

In one swift move, Mark is on the top. He is tired of not doing anything so he takes control of the situation. 

His hand goes to Hyuck's throat, "shh baby, just take my cock and shut up." he groans. 

Donghyuck's small hands grip Mark's wrist for support as the older keeps fucking him mercilessly abusing every spot inside his hole, driving both of them to insanity. 

The pressure applied to Donghyuck's neck is overwhelming him too much he can barely moan so talking is off limits as well. However Mark knows he is close. Just by the way his thighs are shaking and trying to close for some kind of contract with his hard leaking dick. 

Mark, to avoid touching Donghyuck - he wants to watch him cum just from his cock -, starts to slam his length harder and deeper inside his boyfriend, and to help the boy more he licks the fingers of his free hand and plays with his lover's nipples. 

It all comes to an end when the boy orgasms all over himself, his whole body quivering and clenching as he cries and sobs. Now, over sensitivity taking over his now weak body as Mark is still fucking him hard and deep to reach his own climax. It doesn't take long but for Donghyuck is taking too long, it's honestly painful. So painful that he cums once more, this time weaker due to his previous big load. 

Both collapse onto the bed, trying to steady their breathing. 

Only pants are heard but it doesn't last forever. "I was supposed to give you mind-blowing orgasms, not the other way around!" Hyuck complains, pouting, he should have known better. 

"You are so cute, come here." Mark says and cuddles his baby boy, "You always give me mind-blowing orgasms whether you do anything or don't do anything at all so don't worry about it." and with that Donghyuck smiles to himself, happy that Mark is completely satisfied with the way they were.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	12. Fingering

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙫𝙚

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Donghyuck is annoyed. He honestly thinks his parents are the worst. They are going on a trip to wherever, they aren't bringing him with them and they hired a babysitter to take care of him during those days and the worst part is that he is 18 and he can surely take care of himself but to his parents he is still a baby. 

'Fuck them honestly.' 

When he thought he would have some freedom he had to be stuck with some probably older chick that will only annoy him to the core. 

Later that day, his parents tell him that the babysitter is on the way because they have to leave soon. 

When someone rings the doorbell, Hyuck rolls his eyes already knowing it is a stupid person he doesn't even want to look at but his mother told him to open the door and when he does his jaw drops. 

"Hello, I am Mark. Who are you?" the boy says politely. 

"D-donghuck." he stutters. 

"Oh so you're the one I will be taking care of... Nice." he smiles and Donghyuck lets him in without knowing what to do. He thought it would be an annoying ass girl but it's a fucking hot boy and now his hormones are having a blast party. 

"Oh Mark, dear! It's good to see you again. Take good care of our Donghyuckie okay? I am counting on you. We have to leave immediately or else the plain will departure without us." Mrs. Lee says, leaving the house with her husband waving goodbye to the boys. 

"Oh, my pleasure. I will ma'am. Have a nice flight!" the babysitter says smiling. 

"Bye mom, bye dad. Have fun." the boy mutters closing the front door. 

Hyuck sighs. Now he is stuck with this hot Mark guy without knowing what to do, probably an irritating bitch would be easier to deal with. 

"Are you okay?" the older boy asks.

"Yeah..." he answers simply but doubtfully. 

"Well, I don't want things to be weird so why don't we get to know each other?" 

Donghyuck smiles. "Yes! Great idea." 

'This Markie boi has good ideas. Maybe this won't be so bad.' 

"I'll start... How old are you?" Mark asks curiously. 

"I'm 18, I don't even know why my parents hired you to take care of me when I can do it by myself." he sighs, "You?" 

Mark smirks, "Donghyuckie, don't be like that. Think if me has a friend who will keep you company and take care of you just right." 

"O-okay..." Mark's smirk is definitely something and it affects Donghyuck. If Mark had looked at Hyuck's face, he would notice vividly the younger's reaction to his smug face and to his words that appeared to have some deeper meaning. 

"Oh and I'm 21. See, I can take good care of you." Mark says, the prominent smug smile never leaving lips as he gets closer to Hyuck. 

"W-what do you mean?" the younger stutters. 

"Wanna see for yourself?" and Hyuck nods slowly as if he is trying to understand what is going on inside Mark's head. 

The older's move is so fast that Hyuck doesn't have time to ask anything. Because the next moment, he is already laid on the couch, ass up, Mark behind him and that's when he feels the cold air against his plump butt. He winces at that. 

He is already naked on his bottom half, Mark places himself between his thighs that in Mark's opinion look amazing and he truly feels the need to claim them but they still have more five days to have fun therefore there is no need to rush things. Mark will definitely worship them later. 

Having the boy to himself, not complaining is driving Mark wild but he has to control himself. The older leans down and whispers on Hyuck's ear, "This is just a little taste of what you can have. Enjoy." he finishes and licks Hyuck's earlobe that makes the boy moan lowly. "Sensitive, i love it."

Donghyuck is a little weirded out, what is this Mark going to do to him? He looks behind to see what the older is currently doing and to his surprise he is sucking his fingers. 'For what, exactly? Is he? Oh my Jesus!' 

After a bit Mark takes the fingers out of his mouth. He smirks at the younger boy, yet again, while parting his ass cheeks and spreading the wetness of his fingers on the boy's entrance to which he moans. 

"Have you ever touched yourself here?" Mark asks, gently but there's something else laced on his voice. 

"Y-yes..." the younger admits, shamefully. 

The smirk comes back to Mark's lips once more, "What a naughty boy you are." 

Without any warning, the older slides two fingers inside Hyuck's hole that has him moaning, instantly, with his head buried between the pillows on the couch. The younger arches his back due to the familiar feeling consuming his body. 

With this free hand, Mark spanks one of the boy's ass cheek, "I want to hear you. Don't you dare hide. Are we clear?" Mark says sternly. 

"Y-yes." Hyuck answers in a weak voice. 

"Good." 

Mark adds the third and last finger thrusting them at a slow pace. Donghyuck gets on his knees just to be easier to push himself against the older's fingers. At the moment, he is practically fucking himself using his babysitter's skillful fingers. 

Mark is loving the sight, tremendously. Donghyuck is so pretty and like this he is even prettier even though he can't see the boy's face. He frowns at that. He pulls his fingers out, a whine escaping the younger's lips reminding Mark that he doesn't like the lost of contact. 

"Turn around baby." and Hyuck does, all he wants is Mark's fingers inside him again. He needs to cum, desperately.

Mark spits on his fingers and while making eye contact he slams them inside the younger boy who's jaw drops, choking on a moan. 

The older's pace increases and when he hits a particular spot, Donghyuck whimpers. Mark keeps abusing that particular bundle of nerves which has the younger squirming and quivering. His cries get louder and when he opens his mouth to say he is too close, Mark halts his actions, edging the poor boy. 

"Maarkk!" he whines. "Why did you do that?" 

"Because I can. Besides, see you frustrated like this turns me on like, highest level." 

"Fuck you!" the younger spits annoyed. He was so close. 

"No baby, but I will fuck you." Mark smirks. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" 

"Not today kitten. Today you will only cum from my sweet fingers." for the third time that afternoon, Mark pushes his fingers inside the younger boy, abusing his prostate right away. 

Donghyuck is a whimpering mess, "I'm cumming." and before he does, Mark wraps his pink lips around Hyuck's tip making the boy cum inside his mouth. 

"Sweet." Mark mumbles licking his lips. 

Donghyuck is panting, recovering from his release, his orgasm was kind of intense since Mark had been playing him. However Mark's words made him blush, no one has ever said that to him - not that he had much experience anyway. 

While Donghyuck is still busy blushing and thinking of a reason for Mark's behavior, the boy in his thoughts climbs on top of him and kisses his lips.

"Did you taste yourself? Personally, it's my favorite flavor from now on." 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	13. Rimming

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙣

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Mark arrived home a little earlier than he should and to surprise his boyfriend he didn't tell him anything, but what he didn't expect to see was his lover on all fours fingering himself moaning his name.

"Is this what you do while I'm out?" 

"M-mark...?" Donghyuck is surprised, his boyfriend wasn't supposed to be here right now, he still had an hour however Mark is here and witnessing him like this.

"Let me help you." Mark says and next thing Donghyuck feels is Mark's hands on his ass to separate his cheeks and a firm, wet tongue on his hole licking it and to express that he is, in fact, loving the feeling he moans, loudly while his eyes roll to the back of his head and his hands grip the sheets. 

"Don't stop!~" he begs. 

He feels the older's tongue circle his rim trying to invade the most private part of his body and he allows. His back arches as he pushes himself towards Mark's face and the boy is forced to spank the squirming, needy and impatient Donghyuck to make him wait a little longer, to not rush things, to enjoy. 

Donghyuck is starting to sob, endless small whimpers falling from his lips and well as the tears in his eyes, as he holds the sheets for dear life. His body is signaling him that his orgasm is approaching yet he feels he could never cum if Mark keeps this pace - it's like he will always be near edge but never over it. He is holding back from saying anything. 

However Mark was just torturing him a little by showing that he should never rush things. The longer the older makes him feel good the better Hyuck will feel when he reaches the highest level of bliss of the night. 

Suddenly he stops, Mark stops and speaks up as soon as he heard a whine, "I'm doing this on purpose, you have to learn to not be so eager. To not cum in only three or four minutes, enjoy. Allow yourself to drown in the pleasure. Cry out and squirm, moan loud, sob. I want to know that I am making you feel good." and after that he spanks the boy some more until his ass is red with Mark's handprints on it.

"Cute." Mark says admiring his work. 

If Donghyuck wasn't crying before he is now, it hurt but it also felt so good. His soft audible sobs filling Mark's ears exciting him to return to his previous job, "And baby," Hyuck looks at him with glossy eyes, sniffing and red cheeks for Mark to understand he was listening, "Moan for me." is what the older says before kissing his baby's hole. 

Keeping the previous pace, Mark returns to his work but now Donghyuck wasn't holding back, he was letting everything out. From cries, to whimpers, to moans. His hands still gripping the sheets tightly and his toes curling. This time he is voicing out his wants and his needs and Mark absolutely loves it. 

"I'm cumming!" he chokes out. 

Mark just keeps thrusting his tongue in and out, and with his hand he goes to play with his boyfriend's sensitive nipples while the other is squeezing the boy's ass firmly. Seconds later, Donghyuck is a squirming, sobbing and whimpering mess. His body jolting as Mark helps him ride one hell of an intense orgasm. 

His body collapses onto the bed, he doesn't care if the sheets are dirty in cum or sweat or both, he needs to rest so he will deal with cleaning later. 

He turns around to look at the man who makes him feel the best and smiles, "thank you." 

"You're welcome baby, I think I enjoyed it as much as you..." Mark says, looking down to his stained pants.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙 

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	14. Sixty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really small, I'm sorry :(

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙣,,

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Mark and Donghyuck. Naked. Making out. On Hyuck's bed. At his parents house.

"Mark..." the younger pants.

"What is it baby?"

"I wanna sit on your face." he pouts.

"Hop on princess."

Donghyuck places his legs on each side of Mark's face. The black haired male gropes his boyfriend's peaches separating them and licks the younger's hole. Hyuck moans and starts to grind against the older's tongue, basically riding Mark's face, trying to increase the pleasure. 

Mark spanks his boyfriend's ass. Hyuck throws his head back and moans in complete bliss. Mark inserts two fingers inside the younger boy's entrance, still working his tongue which had Donghyuck moaning louder.

Mark's dick would twitch occasionally whenever his boyfriend would moan louder or something like that. The moment that Hyuck took his hands from Mark's chest to choke him while riding the older's face was the highest point of all, it had Mark leaking. 

The younger was loving the attention but his eyes caught a glimpse of his lover's hard dick. Salivating, he went for the tip, sucking and licking the slit that made Mark's throat release a deep groan. 

Vibrations from both boys throats went directly to their sensitive areas as they used their wet mouths to pleasure one another. While Donghyuck deep throated Mark gagging a little, also using his hand to cover the parts he couldn't reach, the said boy thrusted his fingers inside the younger deeper. 

Both almost choking on their moans and groans as they kept going but it didn't last long. With the older's three fingers hitting Hyuck's prostate nonstop while the boy used his tongue had Donghyuck cumming, without verbal warning because the boy's body language was enough to let Mark know. 

The feeling and the sight of the younger's hole clenching around Mark's fingers was really something. The older couldn't resist and kept pushing his slim fingers, slowly, inside of the pulsating entrance watching them disappear and reappear. 

"S-stop, please. No more." the younger whimpers, trying to get away from his boyfriend's touch but he did not succeed because the older grabbed his waist in place. 

Still focused on his work, Mark asks "Why baby?" honestly, he was getting more pleasure from the view than from his boyfriend's hand that was stroking his hard, leaking dick.

"T-too much. It h-hurts." he cries. Mark, not wanting to hurt his baby any longer, stopped.

Catching the older off guard, Donghyuck engulfs his boyfriend's cock, gagging slightly which made Mark more aroused releasing a deep satisfied groan. He spanked his baby, "You did it on purpose!" he grunts, not being able to focus on anything else after, due to Hyuck's wet lips and tongue wrapped aroung him deliciously. The latter was truly devoted to make Mark cum.

The younger's hand made its way to Mark's balls to stimulate him some more and that's when the older climaxed. Inside Donghyuck's warm yet wet mouth. The younger made sure to suck every drop, swallowing everything right after. 

He lays next to Mark, the older's arm used as a pillow to the youngest while they got lost in each other's eyes. "You are so pretty." Mark mumbles and the younger giggles. 

"Yeah yeah, I love you too." 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	15. Sweet and passionate

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙞𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙣

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Donghyuck has been secretive and Mark has been aware of that. Every time Hyuck would be on his phone doing something and Mark approached him, the other male would quickly turn the device off. 

Mark is truly getting suspicious of this odd behavior. The smaller male had never been like this, he always tells his husband everything so why hide things now? Is he cheating? He wouldn't. At least that's what Mark thinks and likes to believe. 

Mark is tired of this situation. Also, because Donghyuck has been distant, he only kisses the older male to greet him, a mere kiss. Not to mention sex, because that, well let's say they haven't done it for more than a week - and that's weird for an active couple like them. 

"Baby, get up. Aren't you going to work?" Mark asks, shaking his husband gently. 

Hyuck blinks, "Not today, I took the day off." he says softly sitting up. 

Mark raised an eyebrow, "why?" 

The younger shrugs, "I have been tired." 

"Okay." the older has his doubts but he has work so he just sighs and says, "I'm gonna go, don't wanna be late." 

"Don't you want me to make you breakfast?" 

"I'm not hungry." he is, but he lost his appetite. 

"You sure? I-" 

"I'm sure Hyuck, just rest. I'll be back later." Mark says going to the door. 

"What about my kiss?" the younger says sadly and pouts - the older's weaknesses - he didn't like the way Mark had interrupted him he was too harsh, the boy knows why but it still hurt. 

Mark smiles, he can't even stay mad at Donghyuck. He turns around and pecks his husband, then he goes to work. 

"You wait Mr. Mark Lee. You are so fucked today." the younger voices out, smirking. 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

After Donghyuck's mixed signals this morning, Mark has been thinking and it led to a shitty day. A real shitty day. Everything went the wrong way. He is so frustrated and slightly angry. To be honest, he is just glad the day is over because all he wants is to go home and sleep. He wants to forget this day ever existed and even thinking about Hyuck made him stressed, something that would immediately leave him in a good mood and give him strength to carry on with the day. 

Mark, unlocks the front door and ie greeted by dimly lights, something unusual. His husband always has all the lights on. When he takes a good look around the house he can see some candles scattered on some forniture in pretty cups and rose petals all over the floor. 

"Nah, he didn't." he mumbles, smiling.

He leaves all his belongings downstairs and follows the rose petals that reach his bedroom door. He let out a nervous sigh. Why is he nervous? He does not even know why. 

He opens the door and his jaw drops instantly. 

His bedroom floor has petals everywhere, candles just like the rest of his house, and the most important, Donghyuck. Donghyuck on their shared bed, with a silk white robe wrapped around his perfect shaped body. It made his tanned skin pop out more.

"Hey handsome, are you just going to stand there and stare?" he smiles. 

Mark leans on the door frame and says calmly, "I might just stand here and stare at you, all night." 

"Why would you do that when you can touch me?" Hyuck says opening his robe, giving his lover a sneak peak of his petit outfit under. 

Mark's raised his eyebrows, "For how long have you been planning this?" his arms crossing against his chest. 

"Hmm, a couple of weeks? Yeah, a couple of weeks." the smaller male giggles understanding Mark's question. He isn't stupid, he knows his husband was having a really hard time. 

"You almost made me go insane! And now doing this? You surely know how to fuck up my mind." the older sighs. 

The younger gets up and makes his way to his frustrated half. His arms made their way to wrap around Mark's neck, "How about, we fuck up the bed instead?" Hyuck whispers, mischievously. 

"Ugh! You are such a tease. How did you manage to survive without me fucking your pretty hole for almost two weeks huh?" 

"I fucked myself and thought of you. It's not the same thing but it helped me succeed to surprise you." the younger grins. 

"So pretty, you have to show me one day, yeah?" Mark mumbles against the boy's neck kissing it right after while his hands slide the white robe off the younger's shoulders onto the floor. Hyuck just nods at his husband's request with his head tilted to the side enjoying the smooth touch. 

"Oh. My. Jesus. With that on, you're begging to be destroyed." Mark smirks, already turned on by his lover, not wanting anything else than to fuck him until the boy would pass out. 

"Nah uh." Mark frowns. "Today, no fucking. Today we're making love." Hyuck smiles and Mark mirrors his action. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, the younger boy connects their lips in a delicate kiss. Even though he was craving the older male like crazy, his needs could wait a little longer. He truly wants this night to be special. 

Mark disconnected their lips, "Baby, to my dismay, you have to take off this stunning set before I change my mind and fuck your brains out. And let me say, I am tempted." lust evident in his eyes as he licks his lips. 

"Your wish is my command." Hyuck smiles and removes his lingerie quickly. 

While removing his own clothes, Mark growls, "Don't say that." receiving a giggle as an answer.

The younger lays on the bed, fully naked by now, just watching his lover remove the last article of clothing. "You're hard already." he states. 

"Yeah, that's the effect you have on me." Mark says catwalking in between Hyuck's legs. The boy smiles wrapping his arms around the other male's shoulders, "That's good." then he approaches Mark's ear, "You don't need to prep me, I already did it." Hearing that made Mark moan and also the contact of their naked bodies. 

Mark lubes his cock and slides it inside Hyuck's entrance slowly. The boy moans out in pleasure, perhaps in a little bit of pain too yet he loves being filled by the love of his life.

Their eyes meet completely intensifying the pleasure. The older keeps a slow and deep pace, tonight they have all the time in the world. 

Donghyuck wraps his legs around the older, wanting to have the other as close to him as possible. 

Mark is going so deep, he eventually starts to hit the younger's prostate making the latter moan louder. While at it, the older starts to leave soft wet kisses on Hyuck's neck, in a caring way. He intertwines their fingers together, in a loving manner - in body language means that Mark is there if anything happens. Reassurance. 

"I love you." Hyuck chokes out as he orgasms all over themselves and Mark follows suit, he was just waiting for his baby. 

They collapse onto the bed, never pulling away from one another and Mark whispers audible enough for both to hear, smiling like a teenager in love "I love you too." 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	16. Public place

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙞𝙭𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙣

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

"You fucking miserable piece of shit." Mark grits through his teeth.

"Shh moron, can't you twat see we are in a library?" the younger boy fires back.

The older huffs, "You seriously have balls, show some respect!"

"If you did I would too but you're being an idiot so no." Hyuck sasses.

"Donghyuck, you're asking and gonna give it to you." Mark warns.

"Now you know my name? So sweet of you." he kept teasing.

"Stop or I might do something you won't like." the older warns again, almost at his peek. 

"Tsk, as if-" Hyuck was interrupted by Mark who suddenly pushed him against the wall between the book shelves, choking the sassy boy who groaned due to the impact. 

"Shh, we are in a library or did your memory just failed you like it did last time?" the older whispers, gripping the younger's throat a little tighter. 

"I-I'm sorry... I-I - I won't do it again." the boy pleads, his hands around Mark's wrist as if it was blocking the older's grip to get stronger - it wasn't. 

"Unfortunately, I don't believe in your bullshit anymore." licking the younger's earlobe, Mark's other hand found its way to Hyuck's clothed crotch. 

"W-what are you doing?" the younger asks choking on his words. 

"You'll have to see... Or feel." Mark smirks. 

"B-but we're in a library... Please not here." 

"Way better baby, you'll have to keep quiet." the oldest shushes the boy. 

The adrenaline rushing through his veins, going all south obviously, Mark's cock stood proud once the boy opened his jeans and lowered his underwear. He turned Hyuck around in a swift movement making the said boy support himself onto the wall with his small hands. 

"Disrespectful boys don't get prep, they just take whatever they're given. Guess who has been really disrespectful?" Mark asks lowering the younger's clothes, "Exactly, my pretty baby." 

"Wait-" before he could protest more, Mark slammed his dick inside not forgetting to cover the younger's mouth. He was naturally loud, so without any kind of preparation he would be louder. Donghyuck's moans were successfully muffled by the older's hand. His eyes went to the back of his head as he arched his back. 

"There you go. You just can't resist my cock, am I right? A complete slut for my cock." Mark mumbles against Hyuck's ear, nibbling it right after. The younger whimpers, he loves both praise and degradation. Those were such a turn on for him. 

Mark kept thrusting, hard and deep. He kept his hand in place, not risking to get caught and his other hand got inside the boy's shirt to play with Hyuck's sensitive nipples, arousing him even more. 

To warn the older that he was getting close, Hyuck clenched his hole, "Me too baby." the older pants. 

Hyuck's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cums everywhere, Mark follows suit, cumming inside to not make a bigger mess. 

Mark pulls out and smacks the younger's ass who releases a tiny moan. Mark pulled tissues from his pocket, "Here, clean this mess." 

A whole red and glowing mess called Donghyuck frowns, "Aren't you gonna help me?" 

Mark smirks, fixing his clothes "No baby, you decided to be mean to me now you pay for what you did before." 

"Ugh! I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again! Please." the younger's eyes are glossy, Mark knew he was going to cry and that wouldn't be good. He doesn't want that.

The older sighs. "Why do I always give in?" 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	17. On the floor

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙣

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Donghyuck had invited some of his close friends to a sleepover at his house so right now, he has more six boys with him.

He is about to speak up but one of his friends beat him to it, "Can I speak to you, privately?" the other five boys got comfortable on the couch - it wasn't their first time there.

Hyuck leads them to his bedroom and once inside, he closes the door. Mark sits on the floor, leaning onto the bed and Hyuck got this opportunity to change his clothes - he does it rather quickly - he was almost done when he heard the older boy speak.

"Can you sit here next to me?" his voice seems deeper and tired? Not quite. "Please." 

The younger stops what he was doing and sits down next to the older boy. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Mark asks, straightforward to the point. 

Hyuck blushes, "I-I haven't." 

Mark smirks bitterly, "Those stupid mind games won't work. I know you have, I can feel it. Besides, you just stuttered and you never invite all the guys over because you know they are going to leave a mess behind for you to clean." he points out. 

'Why does he know me so well?' 

Hyuck sighs defeated, "I- don't want to say it." 

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Mark is concerned.

"It's not that--it's just private..." the younger says, in a lower tone. 

"Okay... Hop on," Hyuck looks at Mark weirdly, so the older pats his lap "come on, I'm just offering big comfy hugs. It's seems like you need it." he smiles and the younger complies to his request. 

Mark wasted no time to wrap his arms around Donghyuck's, now that he notices, tiny waist, hugging him. 

However, Hyuck is having a hard time. He could handle a hug from a hot guy like Mark but not like this. Not when his ass is on top of what he would love to ride. To worsen his case, it seems like Mark isn't planning on letting go easily. 

Donghyuck moves slightly and Mark takes this as a chance to moan against the boy's ear, "I know what's your problem." he mumbles. 

"What?" the younger is surprised. 

'What is he gonna say?' 

"You need a good fuck." Mark smirks. 

"Huh?"

"I heard you moaning my name, don't deny it." the older warns, now playing with Hyuck's shirt. Mark seriously thinks the boy is wearing some shorts but no, he is only wearing this big shirt, that doesn't cover much due to their position, and underwear. 

"Y-you heard it?" Hyuck asks incredulous.

'What? How? When? WHAT?' the questions floating on his mind. 

"Yeah, last time I slept over I woke up and heard you moaning my name. I decided to leave it behind thinking that maybe I was hallucinating or something but your actions spoke by themselves." Mark says, his hand resting on the boy's butt. 

Hyuck lowers his head, "I'm sorry..." 

Mark's confused, "Why are you apologizing?" 

The younger keeps his head low against Mark's shoulder. He shakes his head. 

The older pats the boy's thigh rubbing it right after, "Baby, talk to me." instead of words, he hears a faint moan. 

"Sensitive thighs princess? Is it a kink or something?" he mumbles. Donghyuck just moans a 'uh-hum'. 

"If you ride me, I'll fucking worship them." the older says staring into the golden orbs. 

Donghyuck has been dreaming, literally dreaming of Mark fucking him or just touching him but his thighs? Damn that would be freaking insane, he is so sensitive there. He could cum just by the older marking and caressing his honey like thighs.

The boy shivers, but he gets to work, "Let's make this quick, I still have guests that can destroy my house." he says removing his underwear. 

Mark smirks and undoes his pants enough just to free his dick. The younger lubs his fingers quickly straddling the older. Donghyuck stroks Mark's cock and sinks down slowly, choking on some moans. 

"Damn baby, so tight and warm." Mark hisses along with Hyuck who bounces up and down rather quickly. 

"Shh Markie, we need to keep it quiet." the older has been groaning non-stop, even though the younger loves it, they can't risk being caught specially when the door isn't locked. 

Donghyuck keeps bouncing, Mark's cock is hitting his sweet spot over and over again, silent moans and small pants are the only things leaving the younger's lips. 

"I'm so close." Mark chokes out, cumming inside the boy right after. Feeling the hot load inside him, Hyuck orgasms inside his shirt. 

"Hey guys? Are ya done talking, fucking, whatever y'all doing or what?" the boys jump a little because of the voice heard from outside the door. 

"Almost." Mark says, trying to get rid of them.

"Hurry up, we wanna watch movies!" clearly Jaemin whines. 

Hyuck chuckles and mumbles pouting, "Let's clean up and watch movies. I want cuddles now, who knows what might happen later." 

Mark smiles shaking his head, also ignoring the last statement, "What my baby wants, my baby gets." 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	18. Morning lazy sex

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙚𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙣,,

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Mark woke up, however he is still a bit sleepy so he just buries his head on his boyfriend's neck that he is currently spooning. The faint smell of sweat reminding him the prior night that they shared, intense deep sex. 

Later on he realizes he has a small/big problem, his breath hitches. He's hard. And Donghyuck is still sleeping. At least he thinks. 

Hyuck presses his body harder against Mark, who still thinks the boy is unconscious and tries to get up even though he doesn't want to. 

"What are you doing?" he hears his boyfriend mumble. 

"Nothing." he quickly fires back, whispering. 

"Sure, miss me with that bullshit. You're hard." the younger groans. Mark says nothing, he is too embarrassed to say anything anyway. 

Hyuck turns around lazily and places himself on top of Mark. "I didn't say I wouldn't help you. Just be patient with me." he says in a hoarse voice. The boy did not wake up fully yet, neither did Mark but oh well, who cares? Not them. 

Still loose from the previous night, the younger buries Mark's cock inside him slowly, his hands on the older's chest for support and instead of moving he stops, not adjusting but only feeling the older inside him, moaning at the sensation of being filled once again. 

After a couple of minutes he feels like moving, instead of going up and down he grinds, back and forward achingly slow but neither of them were up to complains and just enjoyed it slow. 

The only things coming out of their mouths were moans and groans. Their eyes were closed so there was no visual stimulation, which amplified the feeling sensation. Mark's hands found their way to the younger's hips, caressing the smooth skin. 

Hyuck was a slow moaning mess. He was enjoying it too much, no hurry to chase his high, just him and Mark lazily fucking and honestly, it's an amazing experience he would like to repeat, definitely.

Mark was getting a little too impatient though, he knew this boyfriend was doing his best, giving the circumstances but he couldn't help but buckle his hips to rush it a bit. Hyuck moaned at that, "Fuck, keep doing that." even though his energy wasn't much, Mark kept doing it. 

Moans, groans, skin slapping occasionally were what filled the room for a long period until the last moan released by the boys that orgasmed at almost the same time. Even after cumming, Hyuck's thighs were still quivering as he collapsed on top of Mark who played with the boy's hair to help him relax. 

"Don't pull out." he mumbles.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, "huh?" 

"Warm." he purrs and falls asleep again leaving behind a smiling Mark. 

"Cute."

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	19. Outdoors

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙣

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Mark and Donghyuck were currently watching the sunset on the beach. It really is amazing, all the colors present on the sky painting it a beautiful mess of warm ones. Also the way the waves broke on the shore at the same time is truly mesmerizing. 

Suddenly Mark speaks up smiling, fondness evident in his eyes, "I hope you know you're more beautiful than this breath-taking sunset." Hyuck hit him on the arm playfully. 

"Stop it," he whines a little embarrassed, "Let's walk for a bit please." 

They get up so that they can walk near the shore, the cold water wetting their feet. "Look, let's take pictures there!" Hyuck says excited, pointing at some huge rocks that created kind of coverture. He runs there, pulling the older with him. 

Mark couldn't say no, not when his baby is that excited. It makes him happy to know that his lover is happy too, he can't help but smile. 

They took the said pictures and by now the sky was a mixture of pink, blue and purple truly marvelous. Catching Mark off guard, Hyuck leans onto a big rock and grabs his boyfriend's shirt, who in surprise turns to his lover just in time to be met by his favorite pair of lips. 

Mark's naughty hands sneaked to the younger's hips, inside the boy's shirt while Donghyuck's were wrapped around the older's neck, tugging his boyfriend's hair. The neediness was increasing as well as the heat of the kiss.

"Fuck me here, please." Hyuck pants. 

"I thought you wanted to take pictures!" now it was Mark's turn to whine. 

"Now I want your cock. Simple." he states pulling his shorts and underwear down. Mark sighs and does the same. "Complaining so much but you're no better than me." he smirks. 

"Shut up." Mark says, lifting the boy up. "We don't have lube." he warns, but knowing Donghyuck, they wouldn't need it. 

The younger smirks, "And that's a problem since when?" so Mark just slams his dick inside without warning. 

"Fuck yes!" the younger moans loudly, glued to Mark like his life depends on him. Raw, thick and deep just how he loves it. 

"Shh princess, what if someone catches us?" Mark asks worried. 

"Baby boy, just think of your long, thick cock inside my warm, tight hole okay?" the younger assures staring into Mark's soul hissing at the feeling of the older's dick inside him. 

"Yes Master." Mark complies and starts thrusting into the small entrance, his lips releasing small groans as one of his hands grips the plump cheek and the other the thick thigh. 

Donghyuck was in cloud 9, beach sex, with the love of his life buried balls deep inside him. All he could do at the moment was moan and whimper, to let Mark know he was doing a very good job at pleasing him - like he always did. 

"Just like that, harder!" the crying mess boy begs, however Mark sat on a random rock leaving the younger on top. 

"Move that pretty ass." and Hyuck does, fast. He is close, he had been for a while. 

"I'm so, so close!" he moans out.

"Whenever baby." Mark pants, he is a mess just like his boyfriend. 

Not long after Donghyuck is cumming, his whole body shaking, as he sinks his nails on his boyfriend's shoulders and rests his forehead on Mark's. 

"Baby, get up please." Mark pleads, he has been holding for a bit now. 

"Inside!" and without waiting more, he orgasms inside the boy's hole. 

"Kitten, now it's not the time for cock warming. Get off, please." 

"But you feel so good." he whines. 

"Round 2 at home?" Mark asks hopefully. 

Hyuck licks his lips, smirks and whispers against Mark's ear, "In the car." 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	20. Ice

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Mark arrived home late, like the usual however when he opens the door, instead of seeing the love of his life watching TV or cooking or anything he would usually do, he was met with darkness. Weird of you ask him. 

'Is he sleeping?' 

If he is, Mark can't blame him. Donghyuck works almost every day and he stays up late waiting for the older, just to spend some minutes with him. Mark is grateful for that but he truly wishes they would have more time. He can't even remember the last time they went on a date or something. 

He makes his way to their shared bedroom and finds his lover tangled in the sheets sleeping peacefully. He smiles. 

Mark changes his clothes, eats something real fast, goes to the bathroom to do the basics before sleeping and joins the sleeping beauty on the bed. 

Though, he frowns. Donghyuck is wearing a small silk white top and shorts. He looks stunning but Mark is definitely confused, he has never wore something like, why would he do it suddenly. He shrugs and spoons the boy to sleep. 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Hyuck wearing small lingerie or just cute silk tops and shorts was becoming an habit. He has been doing it for a week or so, Mark isn't quite sure but he is sure that's driving him insane, because he gets horny but Hyuck is sleeping and he doesn't have the courage to wake him up. 

Today isn't an exception too, the problem today is that his lingerie is the smallest he has ever wore in these past days and the older is already hard just by looking and honestly, he misses the boy. 

Tonight Mark lays on his back just trying to get rid of his erection before sleeping. "Is that even comfortable to sleep?" he mumbles, kind of annoyed. 

"Not really." he hears. 

"You're awake?" he asks, surprised. 

"Yup." the younger replies, eyes still closed. 

"Why didn't you say something?" 

"I was hoping you'd wake me up but you never did." his tone quite sad and an evident pout on his pinkish lips. 

"Baby, I thought you were tired, you always wait for me but you also deserve time to rest." Mark says hugging the boy. 

"You're hard." the younger smiles feeling Mark's bulge. 

"No shit Sherlock. I've been falling asleep with one of these every night of this week and why? Because you decided to change your undergarments when you go to sleep. Wait! Didn't you say it wasn't comfortable to sleep then why have you been sleeping with that for the whole week?" the older is truly confused. 

Hyuck chuckles, "Would you murder me if I told you that I did it on purpose?" 

"What?" Mark looks at the younger in disbelief. 

"Yeah, I've been trying to make you reach your breaking point." he confesses. 

"I think you're asking to not be able to walk for a week."

"Kind of." the boy shrugs, smiling. However, before Mark could speak he straddles the older grinding hard on Mark's crotch. 

"Ah ~ What are you doing baby?" Mark moans, his hands resting on the naked tanned hips.

"Helping you and me." 

Mark just closes his eyes, he lets himself be and enjoy his lover's touch and at the moment it feels heavenly. However it stops, "What are you doing?" he whines. 

Hyuck chuckles. "Wait up, I'll be back." 

"You didn't need to tie my hands though." Mark speaks up louder to the younger that had already left. 

'That ass though.' he thought, grunting. 

A few moments later, Donghyuck enters the bedroom with a cup full of shattered ice. Mark frowns, "What the hell are you going to do with that?" 

The younger rolls his eyes, "Why are you complaining so much? Wait and see." the older shuts up and waits for the boy's next move. 

Hyuck puts some ice on his mouth, enough to leave his tongue freezing cold, letting it melt. While doing it, he sits on Mark's thighs and removes the older's shirt which got stuck because of his tied hands but it wasn't bothering so Hyuck just starts his job. 

As soon as Donghyuck's mouth touches Mark's neck, the boy shiveres. The younger's tongue is so cold but his lips are warm causing a mix of emotions in the older's skin, yet he loves it too much. Hyuck keeps his ministrations on the older's chest. He grabs a piece of ice from the cup, he puts it in his own mouth and goes for Mark's nipples, changing from one to another. The ice melting, dripping to every direction it could go, causing more pleasant shivers to run all over the older's body. 

Mark is a complete moaning and squirming mess, usually he is the one doing this but he must admit that switching sometimes feels good and Donghyuck is a fucking God. How did he come up with this? 

With each kiss, suck or bite, Hyuck is going lower. He removes Mark's underwear, his cock stands hard as a rock begging for any kind of touch and the younger is willing to give it but not without putting a little piece of ice between his lips, just enough to melt and drip down onto the older's dick. 

Mark hisses and shivers, once more, especially when Donghyuck's warm yet cold mouth envelopes his member inside it, sucking it nice and slow, tasting every bit of him. 

"Fuck ~ You're so good to me Hyuckie." he moans.

Encouraged by the soft praise, the boy sucks harder and deeper also stimulating his balls, slightly gagging when he goes too deep and it seems that it turns Mark on even more so he keeps going, completely forgetting about himself. Well, seeing his lover like this is freaking magnificent, it is turning him on to the fullest - Donghyuck loves to be worshiped by Mark but, damn, loving the older like this is just so powerful, he could do this forever without needing anything else. 

"I'm gonna cum!" he twitches, "Fuck!" and he orgasms inside the younger's mouth that is, currently, milking him dry. 

"You're still hard?" Hyuck is bewildered. 

"You've been teasing me the whole week and even though this was amazing, I'm gonna need more and by more I mean, pound into that small pretty hole of yours." Mark smirks, "Now, untie me please." 

Hesitantly, Hyuck unties the older who did not spare a second because next thing, Donghyuck's back is glued to the mattress with Mark hovering over him, in between his legs, ready to devour him. 

Eyes filled with lust, Mark rips the lingerie set to which the owner whines, "Don't worry baby, I'll buy you another one." and he wastes no time marking his baby - love bites scattered all over Hyuck's torso, then the older goes for the nipples sucking them hard, Donghyuck could only cry out in pleasure and arch his back. 

Not long enough he cums, all over themselves, "I'm sorr-" 

"Why are you apologizing? I'm gonna make you cum again and again and again!" Mark says, a smug smile plastered on his face as he lubes his cock. 

Hyuck blushes, he knows it well enough but having Mark saying it like that, is too much. 

Mark pulls Hyuck's bottoms out just to have the latter's ass hole in sight, "I would gladly eat you out just the way you love and with that ice but it melted and I'm a little too impatient." he growls, slamming his cock inside without any warning. Donghyuck cries out and grips the bedsheets tightly as his eyes also close. 

"Asshole, you could have said something." the younger cries. 

"But I did baby." Mark pouts innocently but keeps fucking Hyuck hard. 

"Ah ~ Fucktard" 

"Who?" he smirks. 

Hyuck rolls his eyes and his hips, meeting Mark's thrusts, allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure. 

The room is filled with moans, groans, whimpers, pants and skin slapping - it smells so much like sex, it's intoxicating. 

Soon enough they are cumming, for the second time that night... However something tells me it wasn't the last round that night. 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	21. Shower sex

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮-𝙤𝙣𝙚

𑁍𑁍𑁍

𝗔𝘂𝘁𝗵𝗼𝗿'𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝘃

Hyuck and his mom had moved in with the Lee men, the father and the son. Donghyuck was against the idea, he didn't like the possibility of living with people he didn't know and the fact that he has a step brother does not help - they're usually mean, at least in all fictional things he reads and watches. 

Anyway, Mark proved him wrong, he is nice and handsome - too handsome for Hyuck's liking, can he just jump on him and let the older mess him up? No, but he wants to. 

Time has passed, Mark and Donghyuck have been growing closer to each other, they even cuddle. Mark thinks the boy is really pretty, nice and also that he smells so good - it really turns him on. If only Hyuck knew how many times the older had to control himself from pinning the poor boy down and just take him and how many times he leaves his room or Hyuck his with a boner, maybe almost every time. 

Donghyuck's wishes are the same or even lighter than Mark's. The older is a horny bitch and Hyuck is his prey. He won't stop until he has the boy moaning his name over and over again. 

𝗠𝗮𝗿𝗸'𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝘃

Ugh, let me tell you, blue balls are terrible! However if I have a chance to be near him, touch him then I will take, the consequences don't even matter because all I want his him, touch him, bury myself deep inside him. How good that would feel? Shit, I'm hard. 

Anyway, I already heard him moan due to our bedrooms proximity and it's heaven on earth. He usually waits until like 2 am to do it but little does he know that I wait for him to start to also do it while I hear him. A shame that I've never heard him moan my name while doing it.

It's now 1:47 am and I am sitting on the floor in front of Donghyuck's bedroom door leaning against my bedroom's door with my head against the door, my eyes closed, legs open and my hand inside my shorts with no underwear, waiting for the boy to start. 

"Mark...?" then, I just look at the source of the voice and I see, "Hyuck?" 

"Uhm, what are you doing here?" he asks eyeing me up and down. 

"Uh- nothing..." I mumble. 

"Oh, okay..." and then he goes to the bathroom. 

'Shit, it had to be today huh?' 

After a couple of minutes my mind starts to process things again and I notice one thing. 

He didn't lock the door? He always does. Should I get in? No that's just invading his privacy.

I lean my ear on the door just to hear something besides the water falling, nothing. What if I only open it a little? I shouldn't but I did it and there it is, the cute moans I love hearing, making my blood float south. 

By now I'm already hard as a rock and it's starting to hurt. There was a lot of steam coming out and so why not get in? He won't even notice me. 

I quickly and quietly get in closing the door slowly, getting rid of my clothes fast to enter the shower too. 

𝗔𝘂𝘁𝗵𝗼𝗿'𝘀 𝗽𝗼𝘃

Donghyuck is playing with a dildo, more whimpering than moaning. 

'Is he close?' Mark thinks. 

"I can feel you looking at me." the younger moans, startling Mark.

"Fuck- uhm."

"Just put it in, I know you want me as much as I want you." the younger says, his back arched. 

"Fuck it, I really want to." Mark removes the toy and enters the tight heat, groaning, slowly just to feel every bit of Donghyuck. 

"Fuck- so good. Move please ~" Hyuck moans. His forearms on the wall for support as Mark fucks him hard and fast under the warm water. 

The older grabs a fistful of the other boy's hair, "I've been dying to fuck you, you have no idea." 

Hyuck whimpers, he feels the same way but having Mark say it was such a turn on. This boy here is going to be the reason he won't leave his bed tomorrow but he's not complaining. At all. 

"Harder!" he groans meeting Mark's already hard thrusts, yet he goes harder and faster. 

"C-cumming!" he whimpers, orgasming on the wall. 

"Me too!" Mark pulls out, cumming onto the floor. 

Hyuck's legs quiver and Mark was quick to catch him and pick him up, the other boy immediately wrapped his arms around the older's neck. 

"Never thought you liked it rough, you're such a softie." Mark says smiling. 

Hyuck blushes, his eyes darting somewhere else "Everyone has their likes and dislikes but that doesn't mean that I'm not a softie because I am." 

Mark coos, "Okay, let's clean up and go to sleep." 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	22. On the desk

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮-𝙩𝙬𝙤

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

"Come to my office right now, please." 

'At least he said please this time. Asshole.' the secretary rolls his eyes. 

Donghyuck despises his boss' attitude, he is arrogant and he thinks everything will be done fast and easy but no, there are things that take time. However he is hot as hell and the boy would love the CEO if he kept his mouth shut, no denying yet it wasn't the case. 

The younger secretary sighs and enters the big office when he hears a 'yes' coming from the inside. His jaw drops. 

"Clean it. Fast." Mark orders. 

"What? I'm not a maid, I'm a secretary, your secretary that's supposed to help you with everything but cleaning your mess wasn't on the contract I signed a few months ago!" the younger snaps. 

Mark scoffs smirking. He closes the door, walks to the younger male and getting really close. Donghyuck isn't fazed, so he keeps his posture. 

"I was referring to the desk." 

The secretary peeks over the CEO's shoulder, "But it's clean-" 

Next thing he knew, he is placed on Mark's desk with the CEO between his legs. "What-" 

"You'll need to clean it after we finish." Mark whispers and captures the younger's lips but the latter pushes him away, "We can't do this Sir..." 

The older frowns, "Why not? You don't want to?" 

"It's not that--it's just that-" Mark shut him up again, with a kiss. Donghyuck gave in, Mark's the boss so he will leave everything to him. 

Going for the neck, Mark starts to whisper some things against the smooth tanned skin, it honestly made Hyuck weak everywhere, pleasurable shivers running up his spine as his throat let out small cute moans - only because of words. 

"You look so hot when you're mad, it turns me on so much." 

"I have been wanting to have you all over my desk for so long, that it hurts." 

"How good will you look after I mess you up? I guess I have to see for myself." 

"Can I?" he asks kissing and sucking the boy's neck, his hands on Hyuck's shirt. 

"Yes." the secretary moans. 

Mark unbuttons it fast and leaves it hanging around Hyuck's shoulders, then he goes to the younger's pants but the latter stops him, "Take yours while I take mine. We need to be quick." 

You never know when someone will knock right? 

And so they do as the secretary suggests. Hyuck removing his pants completely and Mark only let out his cock, "That's so unfair." the younger whines. 

"Stop complaining, we need to hurry." Mark says. 

"Eager much." 

"You turn me on, now take it." Mark replies cockily. 

Donghyuck was sitting in a way his hole was full on display "I will." he spits on his hand to lube the CEO's dick, "now hurry up and fuck me." the younger dares. 

"Who's eager now? But sure I will baby." Mark slams his length inside the boy, covering Hyuck's mouth with his own hand predicting the younger was going to be loud. 

Once he is balls deep inside, his hand goes to the younger's waist to secure the younger while the other plays with Hyuck's nipples. That's when the older Lee starts moving, thrusting hard and deep. 

The secretary's arms are around Mark's neck, occasionally one of his hands would pull the CEO's hair - mostly when the pleasure became too much. 

Mark has been hitting the younger's sweet spot but now that he is accelerating his pace, Donghyuck is currently losing his mind - there are tears running down his face as he whimpers quietly and cums all over the place, without any verbal announcement. 

"Fuck." Mark grunts, pulling out to cum all over his desk. "What a bad boy, cumming without permission. Tsk tsk, a punishment awaits you. Now, clean it." 

Donghyuck wipes his tears, he waits a little to calm down, "You did this mess, you clean it." he simply says, getting on his feet stumbling a little to dress up properly. 

"Bad boy giving me the attitude, just how I like it. Bring me a wet cloth please." Mark smiles, pecking the boy's lips. 

Confused Donghyuck leaves to do what the older asked. 

'This man is hella confusing.' 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	23. New position

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮-𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙚𝙚

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Mark and Donghyuck were both at Hyuck's house just watching Netflix, they had already been to the kissing part ignoring the show that was displaying but now they are truly paying attention... To their needs instead, the whole kissing thing gave them hard ons that weren't going to disappear anytime soon. 

Hyuck was snuggled onto Mark's side with his head on the older male's chest but not for long because he decided to detach himself from the male to straddle him, sitting right on top of Mark's erection who in return hissed slightly. 

Hyuck thought it would be a good idea to start grinding softly but Mark grabs his waist. "What are you doing?"

Hyuck pouts. "I want you." 

Mark is astonished, he let out a faint "What?" 

Hyuck starts grinding again, "I said I want you and now please." Mark moans lowly at the friction and at the words spoken, Donghyuck also moans from time to time - the friction feels relieving. 

The older turns them around, now Hyuck's back was on the couch and so they return to kissing while their clothes were being tossed everywhere. 

Even though the weather was cold due to being winter, the warmth from the fireplace was keeping them from being cold and also the heat from their bodies excitement. 

Naked, Mark fingers his boyfriend, stretching him out to not hurt him too much. 

Receiving a nod from the boy under him, he lubes his dick and enters the younger slowly, enjoying the warm and still tight muscle around him. 

"Move, please." Hyuck moans. He is an impatient person but the whole atmosphere around them is so cozy that makes him eager to feel Mark's whole length inside him, thrusting at a moderate pace like he's doing now. 

"Yeah, so good ~" he moans, once again.

Mark was keeping the pace, both moaning and enjoying it like that until the younger decided to speak up. 

"Mark ~ can we try something new?" 

"Like what baby?" he asks back, still thrusting. 

"Lay down." Mark frowns. "Please." 

He smiles, "That's my boy." Mark then lays down and Hyuck straddles him but his back facing the older's chest. Donghyuck grabs Mark's cock, sliding down on it. The younger's hands on Mark's thighs for support as he starts to bounce up and down, just like how the older was pounding into him before. 

"Oh shit." Mark says, his hands making their way to the younger's hips. The view too erotic for him to keep his excitement in - he doesn't know how or where Hyuck got this idea but it's so fucking hot the way Donghyuck's hole swallows him whole and also the occasional clenching that feels too good - so he starts to buckle his hips, meeting Hyuck's ass every time he went down. 

"Yes! Just like that ~" they kept going like that until Donghyuck's starts to tremble, which made him stop. He orgasms, messing up the couch - fuck it though. 

"Damn baby!" Mark follows suit.

Panting slightly, Donghyuck got off of Mark hissing a bit and lays on top of the older boy. 

"I love you." the younger says, snuggling up to Mark's chest. 

Mark smiles, "I love you too pup." 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	24. Shy

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮-𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙧

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Donghyuck is currently at a party he doesn't want to attend but his friend begged him to come. Apart from being Renjun's interest because of his crushes, he thinks it will be good to make Hyuck socialize a little. 

However he left the slightly younger boy hanging when his crushes came in sight. 

Donghyuck was wandering around the house, super lost when he enters a door thinking it was a vacant room where he could stay for a bit but instead of being empty, the room has a closed circle of twenty or so people - both, boys and girls - who are now looking at him.

Suddenly a girl comes to him, "Hey there, are you lost?" the boy just nods, he doesn't interact with people at all besides Renjun and his family so it's hard for him to form words. 

"We're playing seven minutes in heaven, play with us!" she says.

"O-oh, no uhm-" 

"Please!" she puts her hands together in a pleading way. (a/n: stream make a wish) 

He sighs, "O-okay." 

"Yey! By the way I'm Mara, what's your name?" 

"D-donghyuck." 

"You're pretty shy, aren't you?" she asks bringing the boy to the circle, next to her and he just nods blushing a little, specially at the unwanted attention. 

"Okay guys, this is Donghyuck. He is playing too and he's shy so please don't make him uncomfortable." Mara says. The people acknowledge the boy and start playing. 

Right on the first round, Donghyuck is chosen to enter a room with a boy. He's seen that boy a few times and he is super handsome and hot, it's gonna be some long seven minutes, for sure. 

'Fuck my life.' he thinks entering other room they had locked for the game. 

Both boys hear from outside, "You have seven minutes from now on." 

Donghyuck sits on the bed, just waiting and praying for the minutes to pass quickly so he can get the fuck out of there. The boy in the room with him is hot as fuck and he feels insecure about himself, what he doesn't expect is for the boy to sit next to him which makes him step back a little. 

"Don't worry, I don't bite." the boy smiles before it turns to a smirk, "unless you want me to." 

Donghyuck looks at his fingers that are on his lap and blushes. 

The other boy notices and chuckles, "You're Donghyuck right?" the boy nods, "I'm Mark."

Donghyuck looks at Mark and sees him smiling at him, "N-nice to meet you." 

"Do you want to do anything with me for these now maybe five minutes we have left?" he asks checking his watch. 

"I don't know..." Hyuck answers. 

"Your shyness is so cute I just want to pinch your cheeks." Hyuck turns bright red, it even reaches his ears and sighs. He was going to speak but Mark beat him to it. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"W-why?" 

"I want to." and so Hyuck nods. He doesn't know what he is doing but he surely isn't blind, this Mark guy is hot as hell and leaving this room without at least a kiss feels stupid, if he wasn't that shy he would have, minimum case, sucked Mark off but oh well, we can't always have what we want. 

Mark places his hands on Hyuck's cheeks and brings him closer, his eyes flicker from the boy's eyes to his lips and then he kisses him, softly. Donghyuck seems like a soft boy so he just kisses him gently, moving his lips slowly to not scare the shy yet gorgeous boy. 

Mark pulls away, "You're stunning and a good kisser." 

Hyuck blushes once more, maybe he hasn't stopped blushing since he entered the room but it's fine, "It- it was my first..." he stutters, softer voice Mark has ever heard. 

"Naturally talented, I wonder what more can those pretty lips do." 

"W-we could find out." a wave of confidence washes over the shy boy, which makes him sit on Mark's lap facing him and then he just kisses the black haired male, harder than the first time, more eager, more fervently, more lustful. 

Hyuck's body is heating up as well as Mark's but it is all so new to the smaller boy, he had never been this intimate with someone, anyone, and it is truly taking a big percentage of his sanity. 

Mark squeezes the beauty's ass earning a moan in return, "Fuck, we need more time." Mark pants, already impatient and tired of only kisses, sucks and bites. "I need to feel you." Mark finishes. 

"Time's up, we're gonna open the door!" someone says, loud enough for them to hear. Donghyuck quickly got off of Mark and adjusted his clothes, Mark too and just as a cue the door opens. 

"Let's play." a random guy says. 

"Actually there's somewhere we need to be." Mark grabs Hyuck's arm and runs to another vacant room, when he finds it, he locks them inside attacking the boy's lips immediately who responds with the same intensity. Hands roaming everywhere. 

Mark pulls away, staring at the mess he created not aware of the mess he is himself, "Should we keep going or is it too much?" 

Donghyuck couldn't help thinking that, 'This bitch does all of this to stop now, what the actual fuck? Nah boy, you have to keep going! I'm not going to leave this place with a boner.' but all that comes out of his mouth is, "Keep going." 

Mark smirks, "Then, strip." 

Donghyuck isn't that confident in his body but if he wants this he has to take his clothes off, so he starts to take them off slowly. Mark is also taking his off and damn, he's hot with his clothes on and specially with them off. 

"Want a picture?" he asks, pulling down his pants. 

"Nah."

'I'd rather let you fuck me every day.' the younger thinks. 

"I would gladly do it." Mark smirks. 

"Huh?" 

"You said it out loud." Mark chuckles and seeing the boy taking to long to uncover himself, he helps. 

"Hyuck, there's nothing to be ashamed of or shy about. You're stunning and see this?" he points to his boner, "you did it and now you have to fix it just as I will fix yours." 

Both naked already, now Mark is the one staring. "Is this also your first time?" Hyuck just nods his head shyly, slightly blushing. 

"Then lay down baby." Mark grabs a condom from his pocket, "I don't have lube but-" 

"It-it's okay." 

"You are so cute, fuck! It turns me on so bad." Mark growls, "but I have to prep you, I don't want to hurt you." 

Hyuck then grabs Mark's hand and sucked on three fingers, coating them well enough so they could slide easy inside of him. He is a virgin and shy but he's not stupid, he knows a lot about sex but he never got to experience it due to his shyness and this guy finds it cute to the point where it turns him on, Hyuck is confused about it but he won't protest. After all, he's enjoying this too much. 

"Y-you know what to do." the quiet boy says embarrassed. 

Amused but cautious, Mark positioned himself between Hyuck's legs which the younger pulled up making Mark's job easier and so he slides two fingers inside the boy, thrusting them slowly, receiving cute moans in return. It made his blood float south but Hyuck first. 

Mark adds the last finger and soon enough the boy is stretched enough, "Have you ever done this before?" Mark asks aligning his cock with the boy's entrance. 

Donghyuck blushes, knowing to what Mark was referring and he nods, Mark smirks, "Naughty boy." 

The older slides his dick inside, slowly letting Donghyuck adjust. The boy on the bottom is a blushing and whimpering mess, Mark's actions and words affect him that much. 

"You can move now." Hyuck moans and Mark does as he is told. He starts moving, setting a good pace for both, not too fast nor too slow yet deep enough to pleasure both of them. 

Donghyuck's mind has already forgotten the pain, now immersed in pleasure, completely drowning in it. His throat releasing the cutest sounds Mark has ever heard making him even hornier, if possible. 

"F-faster please." the younger stutters. 

Mark coos at the pretty baby he has underneath him all flustered and whimpering yet he fastens his pace burying his head on Hyuck's neck. 

"I-I'm cumming!" Hyuck warns. 

Mark goes even faster, making the soft boy climax and also himself. He rides both of their highs and pulls out. 

"You're amazing, damn." Mark pants. 

"I didn't do anything." Hyuck answers softly. 

"You don't need to do anything to be amazing. I hope we can meet soon." 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	25. Toys

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮-𝙛𝙞𝙫𝙚

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Imagine finding someone you've been crushing, hard, riding a cute yet big pink dildo on their bed when you were supposed to meet them there to hang out. 

Mark doesn't have to imagine, his younger, marvelous, beautiful, that also always smells good as fuck, friend is currently doing that and he hasn't even acknowledged Mark's presence, yet. 

Mark clears his throat and Hyuck snaps his neck to where the sound came from. Instead of freaking out he smiles, "Enjoying the show?" 

Mark chokes, "Excuse me?" 

Hyuck stops moving, "Don't you like me like this?" 

"O-oh, uh- no, I actually love seeing you like this but-" 

"Come here, please." 

Mark does, "Fuck me please. I've been crazy just thinking about you doing it and I need to feel you actually doing it. I need your touch, your cock fucking me hard while I cry out your name over and over again please!" he begs, almost crying now. 

The older boy pinched himself, 'Is this real? Am I not dreaming?' 

Snapping back to reality, Mark kisses the boy sweetly and pulls away quick, "Do you have more of those?" 

"Yeah-" 

"Bring them here please, will you?" Mark asks. 

The petit boy removes the dildo hissing a bit and brings a box to the bed, Mark is amazed because there's many toys inside but he focus on his job of finding the perfect toys. 

"Are you okay with using all of this?" Mark asks, worried about using a toy the younger boy wouldn't like.

Hyuck grins, "I'm fine with any, seriously." 

'Kinky bitch.' Mark shakes his head with an amused smile. 

After selecting some toys, Mark instructs Donghyuck to lay down facing him, the older boy ties Hyuck's wrists to the headboard and then, he sits between the latter's legs. 

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't want you cumming before I say so." Mark warns putting a cock ring on Donghyuck who squirmed and whined as an answer. 

"No no baby, I'm the boss now. I say and you obey, as simple as that. Now, shall we get to business or what?" the older remarks kissing Hyuck's torso, sucking on his cute pinkish nipples. 

The younger whimpers, "Y-yes." 

Mark smirks, "Good boy." he turns a vibrator on and put it against the younger's nipples, Hyuck arches his back moaning from the sudden wave of pleasure that ran through his whole body. 

Mark keeps teasing the boy's nipples however he also grabs the dildo the younger had used before and thrusts it inside, hard. Donghyuck, who was already sensitive from before and all the stimulation, starts crying, also being unable to move was too overwhelming to the boy. 

"M-mark, please... Let me cum." he cries out and Mark stops. Donghyuck whines, orgasm denied by words and actions. Was he such a bad boy? The answer is no, Mark just finds pleasure in seeing him like that - a crying, whimpering mess begging for release, kind of sadistic if you ask me. 

"You'll cum princess but, from my cock, when I want."

Donghyuck shuts up, just taking what the older was willing to give, he asked for this so he isn't in place to complain and even if it was too much he would ask for the older to stop but he didn't so its fine, he's just eager to cum. 

Mark removes the dildo and inserts his lubbed cock inside the eager boy that has his thighs quivering and his eyes rolled back.

"Fuck! You're big." he gasps.

Mark giggles, taking off his shirt, "Ugh, Mark! Let me touch you at least, please please please." he begs, tears from pleasure and frustration running down his pretty tanned face. 

"Promise to be a good boy and don't remove the ring?" the older asks. 

"I promise!" and so Mark frees his hands. The younger wraps his arms around the older's neck immediately. "Fuck me, please! You already feel so good ~" 

Mark smirks, he pulls out almost completely and slams his dick inside, hard and deep. Hyuck could only moan and receive whatever Mark was giving him and beg for more because he's an eager freaky slut. Nevertheless Mark complies, also craving for a release. 

"I'm so close, please let me cum." Hyuck cries, the older chokes the boy and smirks, "Beg." he is also close but hearing Donghyuck beg is such a fulfilling sensation. 

"Please Mark, I've been so good! I didn't even touch myself, please let me cum I need it so bad." 

Still smirking, Mark removes the cock ring and then white spurts of cum cover Hyuck's torso and then older orgasms too aiming to the same place. 

Both panting, Mark is happy with his job however he thought for a second before running his fingers on their mixed cum and bringing them to the younger's mouth who hummed in return. 

"I should find you like this more times." and Hyuck grins, loving Mark's words. 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	26. Boring sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I'm going to apologize in advance, this is shitty 🙃

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮-𝙨𝙞𝙭

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Donghyuck has been messaging this guy, he's nice and hot. They have been exchanging provocative photos and videos, but they got tired of it eventually and so they set a place to meet and afterwards get to the fun part. 

Donghyuck was at the said place, waiting for Mark, the name of the said guy, for at least fifteen minutes. 

'What an asshole, I hope this is worth it.' he thought. 

Mark then arrives running, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry there was an accident on my way here and I couldn't do much." he apologizes. 

'There's phones for a reason.' Hyuck thought, mentally rolling his eyes. 

"It's okay, let's go shall we?" the tanned male questions, instead of sharing his rude yet truthful thought. 

"Of course." Mark smiles and follows the younger boy. 

Entering the room, the boys share a messy and sloppy kiss - weird in Hyuck's opinion, it seemed rushed in some way. Mark started to undress the younger and after getting the boy's shirt off he threw him on the bed and removed the boy's pants, as quick as possible. 

The black haired male removed all his clothes and Hyuck was surprised, 'How can he be hard just from that weird kiss. Maybe kissing isn't his thing.' 

Mark slid the condom on his dick, "Hands and knees baby boy." there was the pet name, Hyuck loves those so he removes his underwear, slightly ashamed of not being fully hard and positioned himself, back arched to the fullest ready to be filled to the core. 

Mark spit on his hand and circled the pretty boy's rim earning a small moan. Mark smiles and starts pushing his dick inside. Donghyuck's so tight that Mark swears he could cum on the spot but he will hold it. He starts thrusting at a moderate pace not wanting to cum fast but he failed to realize that the younger male he is currently fucking wants more and he is in fact saying it and pushing his ass so he can create a good pace for both. 

"Oh my, I'm cumming!" Mark announces, already orgasming. Just when he was hitting the right spot he has to blow it up. Donghyuck sighs, he lets Mark pull out and remove the condom so he could leave. 

"You didn't cum?" he asks.

"Uhm no? But don't worry, I'll find someone better. Someone who can fuck the shit out of me. Bitch bye." the boy says, wearing his underwear and pants again.

'At least I'm not sticky.' was his last thought before leaving the older boy.

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in October. My writing improved, at this moment I wouldn't write this like that but now I can't change - specially because, later, I want to read this and my recent works to compare.  
> Anyways, I hope you still like this crap :p


	27. Rough sex

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮-𝙨𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Donghyuck has been needy, really needy he wants to be cuddled to sleep yet, before that he just wants someone to fuck his brains out. 

He is a soft boy, pastel colors are his favorite, he is cute but sex? Ha, he likes it hardcore, the harder the better and he knows exactly who to call. 

"Donghyuck?" 

"Hey... Could you come over please?" 

"Sure, do I need to bring anything?" 

"Just you, oh and ice cream pretty pleaseee." 

He hears the boy chuckle from the other side of the line, "Of course you big baby." 

"Oh and do you mind staying the night?" he asks uncertain. 

"Not at all. See you in 20."

"See you." the younger grins. He gets up from the couch and takes a quick shower, only wearing a white silk robe after. Then, he makes his way to the living room, waiting for Mark. 

Hearing the doorbell, he gets up fixing his robe and opens the door grinning, "Hi Markie!" 

"Hey Hyuckie- you didn't." Mark says entering the apartment after checking the boy out. 

"What?" the younger asks, putting the ice cream in the freezer for later, his back facing Mark that was drooling at the sight due to the younger boy's moves - the robe would dance whenever Hyuck moves. 

"Nothing--why did you call me?" the older cleans his throat before speaking and his mind. 

"I want cuddles and who is the best at it? You!" he says excited, jumping on Mark who caught him. 

"Careful baby!" he says and Hyuck just giggles. 

"Hummm." 

Mark frowns, "What is it?" 

"Can you fuck me before we cuddle?" he asks cutely and Mark smirks, "I knew you wanted more than just my company."

"But will you?" he asks pouting and batting his eyelashes. Mark chuckles, "You are the cutest. How can I say no huh?"

"You can't. To my room please." Hyuck says, giggling. 

"As you wish princess." so Mark takes the boy where he had asked and puts him on the bed. Hyuck's robe opens a bit revealing the glowing tanned skin. 

"Well, you're definitely asking for something dressed like that." Mark says taking off his shirt. 

"Yeah, I know." the boy teases opening the white robe. 

"I'll never get used to this view, damn." Mark mumbles laying in between Hyuck's thighs and kisses the boy, hungrily - tongues fighting, small moans muffled due to the naughty hands traveling up and down, especially Mark's on the younger's body. 

"Just fuck me please." Hyuck pants giving Mark access to his neck which he gladly accepts and begins leaving marks everywhere. 

Mark gets up and undresses the rest of his clothes and then, he pulls the boy to the end of the bed. "Hands and knees." and Hyuckie obeys, excited because the fun was about to start. 

Swinging his butt from side to side just to tease Mark as his head restes on the bed. Mark smirks, "Stop teasing." 

"What if I don't?"

Mark scoffs smugly, "You won't get to cum." and the younger immediately stopps, he knows the older does what he says. "Good boy." 

Mark lubes his cock and slams it inside the younger's hole hard. Donghyuck whimpers, because it hurt however he loves pain, he likes it rough. He totally loves the way Mark handles him, the way he thrusts harder each time, the way he spanks him while he fucks the shit out of him. Mark is the perfect sex partner for him. 

And Mark's opinion about Donghyuck is the same but well let's say, Mark likes to control and the way Donghyuck obeys his every command is pure ecstasy. And his moans, his whimpers, his cries, those are wonderful.

Just like right now, the boy is a whimpering mess yet, he's pushing himself onto the older's cock, such a pretty view. 

"You look so pretty like this baby, the way your tight hole swallows me whole feels amazing." Mark groans, spanking the plump cheek. 

"Ah Mark ~ I'm gonna cum... Please can I?" Hyuck cries out. 

"Already baby? No." he stops and Hyuck whines, he was so close. 

"Ride me, I love the face you make when you cum." Mark smirks sitting against the headboard. Donghyuck blushes a bit but it wasn't noticeable because his face was already red due to the rising heat of his body.

Hyuck sinks down on Mark's length, both moaning. He supports himself on the older's shoulders and starts bouncing up and down. Satisfied but not fully, Mark uses his left hand to grip the boy's waist tightly as his other hand goes for Hyuck's neck and Mark himself starts to thrust upwards. 

"Oh shit--I'm gonna cum... Oh fuck-can I?" Donghyuck cries, literally, tears are falling down his face but he looks so pretty, so wrecked. 

"Go ahead baby." Mark says admiring the beauty on top of him. The boy's eyes rolling to the back of his head as he bites his lip and releases. Mark could feel his quivering thighs trying to close, just then, his body collapses. 

"Cock warming? Okay then." Mark mumbles, more to himself than to Hyuck, the boy passed out. "I guess you were that needy, just wait until you wake up."

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	28. Role play

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮-𝙚𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Donghyuck has always wanted to go to college, he isn't the poorest boy to ever exist yet not the richest too. Instead of finding a job that would require time and make him tired he decides to look for a sugar daddy. At least he can get whatever he wants and just need to give in sex. It's not bad in his opinion. 

He opens a website in a private tab obviously and looks for an appealing one, not too old because that's a little disturbing in his humble opinion, someone quite attractive and handsome. 

He is going through the expensive men when he comes across one that seems very interesting. 

Lee Minhyung // Mark Lee  
Korean // Canadian  
27 years old   
Likes: Being called daddy; cross dressers; obedience.   
Dislikes: disobedient brats. 

"Impossible, he's so hot! For him I'd do whatever he wants me to." Hyuck mumbles to himself. 

Message  
Yes | No

"I'd be crazy to waste this opportunity." 

He sends a message to which he received a reply later on, with a schedule for a date. He only replied with an 'okay sir' just to show he acknowledged the text. 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Friday, the day of the said meeting. Hyuck is getting ready, trying to look his best - comfortable yet gorgeous and provocative, just like he is. He finishes the outfit with slight makeup and he leaves his house. 

When he arrives, the place seemes like a fancy club for rich people and also private, an appropriate place for a meeting like this yet he feels misplaced.

He then receives a message from the man, instructing him to enter a private room because the older is waiting. Hyuck goes where Mark told him to and there is him, handsome, hot, super attractive and in a black suit. Damn. 

Approaching the man he bows respectfully, "Hello Sir." 

'I already like you.' Mark thinks. "Hello, sit down please." 

Hyuck complies, he is ready to do everything this man pleases, and waits for the man to say something. 

"Do want anything?" he asks but Donghyuck politely declines with a small smile. 

"Okay, so let's get down to business. I brought a contract for you to read. There is what I will be giving to you and what you must obey. It also has what you will be willing to give me. Don't think this doesn't take time or that I will only ask for your company to fuck because I won't. Read the contract carefully and any doubt you can call or text me. Do you understand?"

Hyuck blushes at the word 'fuck', he wasn't expecting Mark to say it just like that yet he nods. 

"Nuh uh baby, words please." Mark smirks leaning forward with his elbows. 

Blushing furiously Donghyuck answeres verbally, "Y-yes Sir." 

"Good boy, just how I like. Well, I guess our meeting is over. Here you go, see you soon Donghyuck." Mark finishes handing the younger the said contract and leaves. 

"Fuck- I. End me please." Hyuck whisperes to himself before leaving. 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

It has been a week since their meeting and Donghyuck had already signed the contract and selected all the options he was willing to do - he even searched for those he didn't know and some sound appealing and he's willing to give it a try, specifically because it's Mark doing it with him, just thinking about it makes him horny - however he hasn't talked to Mark about it, why? He's nervous. 

I mean, it's just a simple text saying he already signed the contract but what will happen after that, will he receive the money right away? Will he have to have sex with Mark? That's not the worst part because he wants that. The worst part is to keep Mark company on the events. 

He's clearly over thinking and so he decides to give it a break yet he receives a text from the Mark Lee himself. 

"Open the door? What the hell? I don't remember saying my address." the boy mumbles to himself, although he gets up to open the door. 

"Hello Donghyuck, why are taking so long to contact me? Do you need help?" Mark interrupts his thoughts. 

"Uh-" the boy tries to forme a sentence but he's cut. 

"May I?" 

"S-sure." the younger opens the door so Mark can get in. "D-do you want anything?" 

Mark sits on the couch, "I only want you. Come here." he pats the seat next to him. 

Shyly, Donghyuck sits down, "I- I'm sorry for not saying anything..." the younger apologizes looking at his lap. 

"Just tell me one thing." 

"What?" the boy asks softly. 

"Did you sign it?" 

"Y-yes." 

"Show me."

Hyuck goes to his room and brings the document. Mark scans it, smiling when he finishes. "So you're okay with basically anything." Mark says, more to himself but he hears the boy agreeing with him with a hum. 

"Good. Can you strip?" Mark casually asks like it was the most normal thing ever to say. 

Donghyuck blushes, "Y-yes." and so he takes them off. 

"Those too." Mark motions to the boy's underwear and slowly, Donghyuck removes them. Mark then instructs the boy to put his foot on the couch next to his own leg. Donghyuck is naked in front of the older, kind of showing too much to his liking. 

Mark licks his own fingers and his hand makes its way to the younger's entrance from in between the boy's legs, rubbing the spot. "When was the last time you had sex?" Mark asks, his other hand wandering on the boy's body as well as his mouth. 

A little gasp left the younger's lips at the sudden pleasure, "I-I actually don't remember." 

"Hmm, then when was the last time you touched yourself here?" the older asks entering the boy with two fingers. 

"Y-yesterday." he moans.

A fake gasp leaves Mark's throat, "What a naughty boy! Touching himself without telling daddy. Now I'm sad, I want to play with you so bad and that's what you do to daddy." 

Donghyuck was going to answer but Mark thrusted the third finger burying them deep so instead he moans again. 

"So pretty. What about we play now? How does that sound baby?" 

"W-wonderful daddy." he stutters. 

"Lead the way." Mark says removing his fingers. 

The boy grabs Mark's hand and leads him to his room. "A pretty room for a pretty princess, damn." Mark says, his hands finding their way to the younger's waist bringing him closer so that their lips could meet and dance together. 

Firstly the kiss started innocent just as the two were beginning to know one another but it escalated real quick, because soon enough they were having tongue fights and sucking lips. 

"Lay down kitty." Donghyuck does everything the older tells him to and Mark is really excited, obedience has always been kind of a kink? 

"Such a good boy for daddy." Mark says while getting in between the younger's legs, his hand finding its way to Hyuck's hole again while the other helps supporting his weight. 

"Spread wide for me, will you?" the older asks staring into the boy's eyes. Weak, Donghyuck nods and opens his legs more. Mark wastes no more time and slams them inside. 

The younger's head falls back as moans slipped through his pink swollen lips that Mark is wanting to abuse again. When the older hits a particular spot, Hyuck can't help but whimper and move his hips to have Mark hitting it continuously. 

"D-daddy, please... Can I cum?" the boy cries.

"Go on kitten." Mark says sucking the soft tanned skin of the boy's neck. Donghyuck orgasms whimpering, his thighs closing however Mark forces them open. 

"Did you just cum on my suit?" Mark asks.

"O-oh shit, I'm sorry-" Mark smirks and just like that, they are both tangled in the sheets, Mark's cock buried inside the deepest parts of the younger. The room is filled with moans, skin slapping, the smell of sex lingering in the air as the pair fuck.

Donghyuck's nails run down Mark's back as his second orgasm hit him, making him clench around the older who groans cumming inside him.

"I was only supposed to come get the contract and ask you to accompany me to an event tomorrow." Mark says breathing a little uneven. 

"O-okay... What time? What do I wear?" Hyuck questions looking at the handsome naked man. 

"I'll text you the details princess, don't worry. Now I will clean your cum that's on my suit." Mark smiles, dressing up. 

"I'm so sorry! Do you want baby to clean it up for daddy?" the boy asks, regret all over his face. 

"Don't worry cutie, daddy's not mad. As a matter of fact I'm very pleased and I'd love to stay with you but I still have a business to take care off." Mark says sweetly. 

"Daddy should take care of me instead." the boy pouts. 

The man chuckles, "What if I come over later, huh? To take care of my baby." 

"Yes!" Hyuck exclaims excited, his eyes even shine. 

Mark smiles, "See you later then little one." and leaves yet, a blushing mess called Donghyuck stays. 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	29. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this isn't what you think it is.

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙮-𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙚

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Donghyuck and Mark are in college and they're currently sharing an apartment. They met in Hyuck's first year, that was two years ago, because Mark was looking for a roommate and Donghyuck volunteered not knowing the boy yet he didn't need to, he just wanted a place to stay. However he found it and also a friendly crush because damn, Mark's hot. What he doesn't know is that Mark finds him hot too. 

Oblivious of each other's feelings, they agreed to have movie marathons every Friday night like today. They watch all kinds of movies, they usually ask for suggestions on their social media and today wasn't an exception. 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

After the third movie, it's almost 3 am and the boys don't seem tired but they have to sleep. But maybe they are and just want to be in each other's company. 

"Should we stop now? There's more next week." the younger of the two says. 

"I'm not sleepy at all." the other replies yawning. 

"Sure." Donghyuck laughs, "Let's go mister." 

"Are you inviting me to sleep with you?" Mark asks playfully and Donghyuck just smiles rolling his eyes, "You wish." 

"Actually, I think it would be nice." Mark mumbles. 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing. Good night." Mark says, entering his room. 

"Good night." 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Donghyuck, that didn't go to sleep earlier because he wasn't sleepy at all, he still isn't, goes to the kitchen at 5 am craving something sweet. 

He makes his way to the fridge and smiles seeing whipped cream. 'Is there any ice cream?' but sadly there isn't, well nuttella serves him right. 

Even though there isn't any ice cream that he made a mental note to buy some, he sits on the counter bouncing his legs like a happy child, eating whipped cream with chocolate. 

Until he hears footsteps, "Mark?" he calls softly. Then a figure comes into view that is indeed the older boy, shirtless and Donghyuck decides to not look at him. "What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" the younger asks again. 

"I could ask you the same." Mark says, checking the boy out while he is eating. You can't blame him, not when Donghyuck is wearing an oversized transparent white shirt - Mark could see the boy's underwear that is kind of bothering him. 

"Well I got hungry? Yea- something like that." he says putting more chocolate in his mouth.

"Now I'm hungry too." Mark says getting closer to the boy. 

"Wanna have a taste?" Hyuck asks smiling. 

"Sure. Can I?" Donghyuck nods and before he could do anything Mark runs his hot yet wet tongue on Hyuck's bottom lip. Blinking multiple times, the younger boy couldn't even form a proper sentence. 

"Wow, it tastes really good! Oh- you had chocolate on your lip." Mark explains. 

"Uh-" 

"I'm sorry..." Mark says, looking down however he positioned himself in between the younger's thighs. 

"I-it's okay." Hyuck stutters, embarrassed. He is freaking out on the inside and it's Mark Lee's fault. 

"I'm sorry for not doing this earlier." the older confesses before capturing the younger's lips with his gently. The taste of chocolate lingering on their tongues as they roam each other's mouths. 

After pulling away, both panting the younger breaks the silence, "Mark..." 

"Yeah..." 

"W-what are we doing?" he asks shyly making eye contact. 

"Nothing wrong... I guess." Mark mumbles, kissing the boy right after but this time it is harder, more rushed, more eager. The older's hands pull the boy to the end of the counter by his ass to have their bodies glued, no space left in between. 

Hyuck's hands find their way to Mark's hair messing it so much, but neither of them care. The younger lets out a particular moan, muffled due to all the kissing, when Mark squeezes his thighs. 

The older pulls away smirking, "Sensitive thighs? That's hot!" Donghyuck just blushes. "And that's cute! This is why you fuck up my brain, but if I'm lucky you'll be the one fucked tonight." the younger blushes harder if that was even possible. 

"Can I?" 

"Yes." instead of going for the neck, Mark goes for the thighs, immediately attaching his lips to the smooth skin, it is so soft that Mark can't help but moan. His hands rub the tanned skin as he runs his mouth from one to the other licking and sucking, leaving a trail of hickies on the younger's inner thighs. 

Donghyuck can't hold his moans in, his thighs are super sensitive even when he's massaging them he moans. Now, the work Mark's doing is leaving him a mess, his dick is already hard, rock hard.

"Mark... Please, stop. I need you." the older stops and looks at the mess he created. Amused by the result, Mark removes the younger's clothing and his too, "Want me to prep you baby?" 

"N-no need to." 

"You sure? It's gonna hurt." Mark says worried. 

"Don't worry, go ahead." the younger assures before getting off the counter and turning around, he arched his back and separates his ass cheeks giving Mark a clear view of his hole. 

"Fuck Donghyuck." Mark grunts and the boy bit his lip, happy by Mark's comment. 

Seconds later the older buries himself deep inside Hyuck, "You masturbated before, am I right?" Mark asks smirking.

"Y-yeah... Move please." he moans. 

"As you wish princess."

Mark's a beast and Donghyuck loves it, every bit or should I say inch of it? Anyway, he loves the way Mark fucks him hard, his left hand gripping his waist so hard that'll probably leave a bruise while the other is on his hair pulling it. 

Donghyuck even drools, the pleasure is almost unbearable but he seriously loves it, also the fact that's the second time he has a dick inside him and he'll orgasm again that night, doesn't make it easier. Even though Mark's cock feels way better than his dildo. 

"Mark! I'm cumming." he pants, his body going overdrive as he trembles when he feels a hand going down on his back to his chest to rub his nipples, stimulating him more. 

"Release for me beautiful." Mark whispers, still fucking the boy hard. 

Hyuck lets go, whimpering. A complete mess and Mark follows suit. 

"We should do this more often." Mark pants and wraps an arm around the boy's waist before he could fall. 

"Yeah. Now pull out and help me will you?" 

"Of course princess."

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	30. Voyeur

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙮

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

Donghyuck has been living in an average neighborhood all his life, he's not rich nor poor, he's something in the middle - he lives comfortably with his parents. 

However one day, he sees a car and a truck moving things to the house next to his, weird because it's the first time he's seen people living there even though the place is very well arranged. 

His room is right in front of one from the house next door and he swears he had seen a boy there but never confirmed it.

Well, time passes by and Donghyuck forgets his neighbors next door and the boy he claimed to see but never saw again and lives his life peacefully. 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

The young boy has been quite frustrated and it was showing on his behavior. He knew exactly what he needs at the moment, he is just waiting for his parents to leave for their trip so that he can start. 

Donghyuck goes downstairs to say his goodbyes to his parents and goes upstairs immediately after they were gone. 

Pulling out of his special box a pink dildo, he prepares everything and now that he's ready, he sinks down on the toy moaning from pain, pleasure, relief. He adjusts and after, he starts bouncing up and down. His free hand went up to play with his nipples as he pushes himself on the pink toy further, going deeper. 

His moans get louder, his body temperature increases, a thin layer of sweat is starting to form on his temples. His prostate was being abused harshly as he kept driving himself crazy. 

He was so close that it took no more than a minute to reach his breaking point when he orgasmed. His whole body quivering, his thighs closing as well as his eyes, his lip between his teeth to suppress more moans and whimpers that threatened to come out and his hand stroked his aching denied cock milking himself dry. 

When he comes back to his senses he opens his eyes locking them with the pair that was intently watching him. He had completely forgotten about that boy. He was beyond surprised to even see the male masturbating--was he watching him while doing it?

Just then he sees white thick liquid spurting everywhere as the boy's mouth opens, most likely releasing a pleasant sound of relief. The boy's hand moved slower now, making sure he had released everything. 

'That's hot.' was what Donghyuck couldn't help but think, he just enjoyed a stranger, probably jacking off to him. 

He hisses while pulling the toy out and then he cleans the mess he made. He was about to enter the shower when he heard the doorbell. 

"Who the hell?" he mumbles while dressing his bath robe. 

Opening the door he was face to face with the hot stranger next door. He couldn't help but show surprise across his face. 

"Hey, I'm Mark." the stranger named Mark introduces himself, too casual for someone who was masturbating earlier watching Donghyuck and not bothering hide after being caught.

"I'm Donghyuck." Hyuck blurts out. 

Mark chuckles, "Well Donghyuck. I'll be living next door for the next years and it will feel good to have a friend so I came by after seeing you." 

"A friend? Seeing me? Masturbating you mean?" 

"What are you implying? Should we get down to business?" Mark asks, smugly. 

"Why should I do that, with you?" Donghyuck teases. 

"Because you clearly liked the view over there and so did I. We don't need to fuck, I'm happy just watching you." Mark admits. 

"Well... I was about to take a shower wanna help?" Hyuck smirks and Mark mirrored his action, "Hell yeah!" 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍


	31. Halloween special

𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙮-𝙤𝙣𝙚

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Author's PoV

"Whyyy?" the younger whines. 

"Why what Hyuck? You lost, now suck it up." Mark says. 

"Ugh! Fuck this!" whines and more whines coming out of Hyuck's mouth. 

"Stop being a cry baby, I bet you'll look hot. Go on." Mark smirks. 

The younger raises his eyebrows, surprised by Mark's words. "What?" 

"Hyuck, I'm not blind. You have really nice legs and a pretty tiny waist way prettier than some girls." the older replies, checking the younger out shamelessly. 

"Stop eye fucking me please! Thank you very much but let's end this conversation right here, right now." he answers, now super embarrassed. Donghyuck had also checked Mark out, obviously, the latter has an attractive body, but at least he was discreet. 

"Uh, what if, I don't wanna?" the older asks, getting closer to Hyuck, shirtless. 

Nothing inappropriate is supposed to happen and it isn't happening, they are changing clothes for a party, a Halloween party, and them both being best friends, loving parties and Halloween they decided to go, matching. 

How did they decide on what to wear? Since they loved Ghostface, that is one's costume and the other one would have to go as a girl, the victim killed by Ghostface. Outfits chosen and then surged the question 'who's who?' and they made a bet, the loser would be the girl - yeah, kind of sexist but their goal is to be the killer not the hot victim. 

Now, Mark is convincing the younger to dress a short skirt and a short top - ripped in some parts, almost leaving him naked on the upper half - but things are increasing too quickly. 

Hyuck puts his cold hand on the older's warm chest, that action sends shivers from his fingertips to the rest of his body, but he gathers all his courage and says, "Mark, stop. I'll stop whining like a bitch and I'll dress up." 

"I like hearing you whine though." he mumbles. 

"Huh?" 

"Uhm, nothing." Mark voices, dressing up his costume. 

'Shameless jerk.' Hyuck thinks. 

The younger goes to the bathroom to put on his hot chick costume. 

"Why the fuck do I need a bra, ugh!" he murmurs. 

After some minutes, Hyuck is already doing his makeup, still in the bathroom, applying some 'blood' on his clothes 

"Hey Hyuck? Are you okay in there? Have you finished dressing up?" Mark questions a little louder from outside the bathroom door. 

The boy inside jumps slightly and shouts back "Jesus! You scared the shit out of me! But I'm almost ready, give me three minutes." 

"I'm sorry, okay then!"

Hyuck breaths in and out before getting out of the bathroom, now he is too self conscious about himself. 

The first thing he sees after getting out is Mark, with wide open eyes staring at him, hungrily. 

'He's eye fucking me again.' 

The younger rolls his eyes. "Let's just go."

The last thing that goes through Mark's mind before heading to the car, following an astonishing Donghyuck behind still checking him out, is 'Tonight, you will be mine.' 

𑁍𑁍𑁍 

The moment they arrive at the party, all eyes are on them, why? Let's say Donghyuck's costume is a little - a lot - revealing. However, Mark puts his arm around the boy's shoulder's to sort of comfort him and to push people away by making them think that they are dating. 

That action really made Hyuck feel better, "Wanna dance, hottie?" Mark asks right onto the younger's ear due to the loud music. 

"Sure thing, Mr. Killer." Mark smirks and guides them towards the dance floor where sweaty bodies grind on one another, sneaky hands stay where they shouldn't, the smell of sweat and some drinks mixed filling the boys' noses. 

The boys start dancing, more like grinding on each other, just like the others, having a blast, bodies super excited, minds traveling to the sound of the music playing. 

After God knows how much time dancing, Mark decides to ask, "Want a drink, Miss?" 

Hyuck rolls his eyes, playfully, but nods. "Then come with me, I am not going to leave you here." 

𑁍𑁍𑁍

Around 3 AM, they decide to leave. Both walking to the car, completely worn out but really happy. 

"Oh my! This was amazing! I loved it." Hyuck says smiling. 

Mark goes behind the boy, places his not so innocent hands on Hyuck's waist and makes the younger's back press onto his chest and then he starts kissing his neck. "You did baby?" 

"Y-yes- wait Mark... Ngh.. W-what are you doing?" Hyuck moans. 

"Can't you feel it? I'm kissing you." then he spins the other around, pressing the younger to his car, their eyes meet and Mark just leans in until their lips touch - surprisingly, or not, Donghyuck responds.

The innocent kiss starts evolving to something more heated and aggressive and the older pulls away, Hyuck goes after Mark's lips but the latter has other plans. 

"Tsk tsk kitten, we are still outside behave. Wanna know a secret?" he whispers the last part against the younger's lips, teasing him a little. 

"Y-yes." 

The older leans to Hyuck's side and whispers again but this time in the youngest's ear, "I'm hard and it's your fault." 

The younger could only look at Mark, still dazzled, puppy eyes showing confusion and shock. Mark just smiles, he grabs Hyuck's hand and puts it on top of his clothed dick for the younger to feel. 

Hyuck whimpers just feeling the bulge, "Do you wanna see it?" Mark questions as if he is talking to the most innocent child. 

The younger nods slowly, "Yes."

The oldest opens the back door and motions for Donghyuck to get inside, and he complies, then he gets in too. After closing the door, he pats his lap for the boy to get on top and he does. Mark being an opportunist slides his hands from the boy's thighs to his ass and gropes it hard while he captures Hyuck's lips in a longing kiss. 

Yet he notices something that makes him pull away. "What is it?" Hyuck asks noticing the slight frown on Mark's face. 

"Are these panties?" The older asks, now the frown replaced by a smirk, playing with the panties making them brush on certain places that have Hyuck moaning lowly and embarrassed. 

"It really is! Do you like that? What were you planning to do just wearing these small panties under your cute little skirt, hm? Tell me princess." Mark asks with a soft voice near the boy's ear, still playing with his panties and brushing his fingers on his hole. The only answers he is giving Mark is small pleasurable whimpers that are going straight to the latter's cock. 

The boy's mouth tries to form proper words but nothing, besides whimpers and some broken moans, would come out but Mark keeps insisting, "Hm pup? Go on, say it." 

"I-I, I want you... S-so much." he stutters. 

"Is that so, beautiful?" and the boy nods aggressively, loving the pet names. "Was this what you had planned all along?"

"Y-yes, please, I want you!" 

Mark then leaves a hand squeezing the boy's ass cheek, smacking it in the process and brings the other up to the youngest' mouth, "suck it for me, okay?" and just like the perfect subby he is, Donghyuck sucks the older's fingers, coating them well. 

"Enough, kitten. Thank you." Hyuck blushes. 

With his free hand, the older slid the panties to the side and allowed the wet fingers to enter the smaller male's hole. He thrusts his two fingers, scissoring them to losen up the boy. 

Mark is already with his third finger inside when Donghyuck starts to grind against them, causing their erections to press against each other, forcing their throats to release some moans and groans. The older removes his fingers almost immediately. He takes his costume off to not bother them and unbuttoned his pants, freeing his big hard cock. He spits on his hand to lube his length, he doesn't want to hurt the younger boy - at least not too much. 

"You know what to do baby, go on." Mark encourages. 

With his lip between his teeth, Donghyuck grabs Mark's dick, aligning it with his entrance and slides down slowly, taking his time adjusting to Mark's size also hissing and wincing until Mark was balls deep inside, that's when he releases a relieved moan. 

"Shh, you don't want to attract attention, am I right sugar?" 

"As if. The car's moving, something is obviously going on." Hyuck states. 

Mark smacks the boy's ass, "Don't get all smarty pants with me." the younger just giggles and grinds, catching the older off guard shutting him up completely as he uses his mouth to moan. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Hyuck asks riding him at a steady pace, moans and whimpers leaving his lips all the times Mark's dick reaches the deepest parts of him, hitting his sweet spot. 

"So fucking deep." he moans.

"So fucking warm." Mark grunts.

Hyuck's bouncing up and down at a moderate pace - sometimes grinding -, both enjoying it, no need to rush anything the car also moving but they couldn't give the smallest fuck about it. Skin slapping, sweat forming on their bodies, steamy windows - that gave away whatever was happening inside the car -, moans and groans erupting from their throats as they reach their highs simultaneously. 

Who would've thought that such a moderate pace could feel so good? 

Now dirty by a thin layer of sweat and cum they waited a bit until they were both conscious again. 

"I've been dying to have you for myself." Mark admits. 

"What are you waiting for?" Donghyuck asks staring at the older's eyes. 

Mark smiles, "Your permission." 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

𑁍𑁍𑁍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this challenge :) hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
